


CONVERSATIONS

by AgentKuryakin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKuryakin/pseuds/AgentKuryakin
Summary: All the scenes I ever wanted to see in the MCU, before Phase 4 invalidates them all.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton, Pepper Potts/Happy Hogan, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, Tony Stark/Natasha Romanoff
Kudos: 9





	CONVERSATIONS

CONVERSATIONS

An MCU fanfic screenplay

## Part One: S.H.I.E.L.D.

# SCENE 1 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: SPACE. A PLANET APPEARS. IT IS BLUE-GREEN, MUCH LIKE EARTH, BUT IT IS NOT EARTH. A SHADOW APPEARS BEHIND THE PLANET. THE SHADOW IS SQUARE, BUT WITH EXTENSIONS. IT LOOKS A BIT LIKE A HELMET. FROM WITHIN THE SHADOW, CLOUDS APPEAR. THE CLOUDS SPIN AROUND AND CREATE A WHIRLPOOL EFFECT. IT SUCKS THE PLANET INTO THE EYE OF THE WHIRLPOOL. THE PLANET’S SURFACE IS COVERED WITH VOLCANIC ACTIVITY, AND IT EXPLODES. IT DISINTEGRATES, AND IS SUCKED DOWN THE WHIRLPOOL. THE CLOUDS DISSIPATE AND THE SHADOW MOVES ON._

# SCENE 2 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: HOWARD STARK’S NEW YORK MANSION_

CAPTION: 1947

_CUT TO:_

_THREE PEOPLE ARE SAT ROUND A TABLE BY THE POOL— **HOWARD STARK** , **PEGGY CARTER** AND **DUM-DUM DUGAN**._

DUM-DUM DUGAN: That’s my first strike team put together—just about all the surviving original Howling Commandos, except Jack Falsworth, plus Happy Sam and Pinky. And we got Rick Ramirez from the SSR.

HOWARD STARK: What’s Falsworth’s beef?

DUGAN: He says that now he’s a Brigadier, it would be ‘inappropriate’ for him to take orders from a Sergeant. But he also says he’s better placed to help us as a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison with the British military.

HOWARD: Okay. A bit stuck-up, but okay. Peggy, how about your team? Anyone you want from the SSR?

PEGGY CARTER: Not many. Mostly they’re pigs. But definitely Rose Roberts on front-of-house. Jack Thompson will never walk again, but he can still do analysis. And Daniel Sousa.

HOWARD: You sure about that? I heard your break-up was pretty hard.

PEGGY: It was, but that’s not his fault. He’s damn good at his job, and I want him on my team. Whether he wants the job is a different matter.

 **_EDWIN JARVIS_ ** _COMES TO THE TABLE CARRYING A TEA TRAY._

EDWIN JARVIS: Your guest is here, sir.

HOWARD: Oh, right. Peg, I have something to tell you. Bad news, I’m afraid.

PEGGY: What?

HOWARD: I’m afraid the government told me that they absolutely would not accept a woman as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., especially one who’s not yet thirty. I’m sorry, Peg.

PEGGY: So you're in charge?

HOWARD: No, they absolutely would not accept me in that role either.

PEGGY: So who’s going to be Director?

 **CHESTER PHILLIPS** : _[COMING TOWARDS THE POOL]_ That would be me, Agent Carter. _[HE SITS.]_ The United States Government, in its infinite wisdom, has promoted me to one-star General, and put me in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, the United States Government has not placed any restrictions upon whom I may appoint as my Deputy Director. So I am appointing you Deputy Director, Carter. Furthermore, they have not directed me as to the limits of the authority I may give to that Deputy Director. Hence, I am giving you full authority to act in my name and on my behalf, without need to refer your decisions to me. You will be in charge, I will cover your asses in Washington. Just make sure you keep me informed—or don’t tell me if I really don’t want to know.

HOWARD: We’ll get you the official job eventually, Peg.

PHILLIPS: I have three other things to relate. First, the US Government would like S.H.I.E.L.D. to be based closer to Washington—they are offering us Camp Lehigh. _[PEGGY RAISES AN EYEBROW.]_ They would also like us to have a new Captain America.

PEGGY: No. Absolutely not.

PHILLIPS: The US Government say absolutely yes. Even if it’s just someone to wear the duds. They have recommended a man by the name of Grant Gardner.

HOWARD: Has he been through the Rebirth process?

PHILLIPS: He has not. He is, however, an extremely highly trained athlete and capable hand-to-hand combat specialist. Former Army Air Force Pilot, currently a District Attorney in New York. In ’44 he took down a mad scientist calling himself the Scarab. It is possible to fight the good fight without being directly connected to you, Deputy Director Carter.

PEGGY: That's not the point. Put someone like that into Steve’s uniform and he becomes a target who can’t defend himself properly. People will think he’s Steve, and act accordingly. He’ll be dead in a year! It’s a suicide mission.

PHILLIPS: I leave it to you to decide what to do, but I add that this is the personal recommendation of President Truman himself. Second, the Government, under the auspices of Operation Paperclip, are insisting that we take Dr Arnim Zola onto our scientific team.

HOWARD: Zola? As in ex-number 2 to the Red Skull Arnim Zola?

PEGGY: They’re not serious?

PHILLIPS: They are very serious. Zola, they say, has been thoroughly de-Nazified. He is not a fanatic, and his knowledge could be put to use to make the world a better place. They say.

PEGGY: Who next? Werner Reinhardt?

PHILLIPS: I do not believe there are any plans along those lines.

HOWARD: I sort of had my eye on Anton Vanko for my team.

PHILLIPS: Anton Vanko is a citizen of the Soviet Union, and is therefore considered by the US Government a far greater security risk than a former member of HYDRA. Such is the infinite wisdom of the United States Government.

JARVIS: Shall I get your other guest now, sir?

HOWARD: Huh? Oh yeah, sure.

_JARVIS LEAVES._

PEGGY: Other guest?

HOWARD: Yeah. We’re forming S.H.I.E.L.D. to deal with unusual threats—Nazi super-soldiers, mad scientists, Soviet super-assassins, that sort of thing. So I thought we could do with some guys on our side, that could play that game, kinda like Rogers.

_JARVIS RETURNS LEADING THE **SYNTHETIC MAN**._

HOWARD: Everyone, this is Jim Hammond.

SYNTHETIC MAN: Hello.

PEGGY: And what do you do?

SYNTHETIC MAN: This.

_HE BURSTS INTO FLAMES._

DUGAN: Hey, mind the hat!

# SCENE 3 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT:_ _NEW YORK—THE UNITED NATIONS BUILDING_

CAPTION: 1968

_CUT TO:_

_A TALL, HANDSOME, ELEGANT MAN, IS WALKING DOWN A NEW YORK STREET, ACCOMPANIED BY AN ELEGANT WOMAN IN HER LATE TWENTIES. HE HEADS DOWN A SHORT FLIGHT OF STEPS TO A TAILOR’S SHOP._

MAN: This way.

_THE WOMAN FOLLOWS. THEY ENTER THE SHOP. THE MAN NODS TO THE OLD TAILOR WORKING A STEAM SUIT PRESS, THEN THEY ENTER A FITTING ROOM._

MAN: Close the drapes.

_THE WOMAN DOES SO. IN THE SHOP, THE TAILOR PRESSES A BUTTON ON THE PRESS TWICE. THE MAN TWISTS A COAT HOOK, AND HALF THE BACK WALL OF THE FITTING ROOM SWINGS OPEN. THE TWO CROSS INTO A LARGE LOBBY. A YOUNG WOMAN RECEPTIONIST SITS AT A DESK. ON THE WALL BEHIND THE DESK IS A LARGE S.H.I.E.L.D. LOGO. THE RECEPTIONIST ATTACHES A COUPLE OF TRIANGULAR BADGES TO THE LAPELS OF THE MAN AND THE WOMAN. THE MAN AND THE WOMAN THEN HEAD DOWN A CORRIDOR. AS THEY DO SO, THEY HAVE A CONVERSATION._

MAN: Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. New York. We used to use the phone company. Our predecessor organisation had an antiques shop in Brooklyn. Now it’s an ordinary tailor’s shop on a street in the East Forties.

WOMAN: Yes. I gather there’s something similar in London.

MAN: So, Emma, you have a very impressive resumé—top chemist working at the Prospero Project, and then three years with a special unit of British Intelligence.

_THEY ENTER A BRIEFING ROOM. THE DOOR SLIDES SHUT BEHIND THEM. THE ROOM IS FULL OF FILING CABINETS AND ELECTRONIC EQUIPMENT. FOUR OTHER PEOPLE ARE IN THE ROOM —A BLOND MAN, A BLACK MAN, A RED-HEADED WOMAN AND AN OLDER BRUNETTE._

MAN: And here are the rest of our current Level 7 team. Illya and April are the other field agents, Barney _[HE INDICATES THE BLACK MAN]_ is our electronics expert, and Barbara _[HE INDICATES THE OLDER WOMAN]_ is our analyst.

BARBARA: Hello.

EMMA: Ah, another Englishwoman.

BARBARA: Yes. I used to be a History teacher.

EMMA: How on earth did you end up here?

BARBARA: Oh, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.

MAN: _[PUTS A FILE ON THE TABLE]_ So, here is our next mission.

_THE FILE HAS THE TITLE ‘NOMAD’._

# SCENE 4 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: HYDRA LABORATORIES_

CAPTION: DOVER, DELAWARE, 1995

_CUT TO:_

_A DARKENED OFFICE WITH DESK LAMPS CASTING SMALL POOLS OF LIGHT. FOUR MEN ARE SEATED IN CORNERS. THREE ARE OUT OF THE LIGHT, ANOTHER IS **DANIEL WHITEHALL**. A GREEN COMPUTER SCREEN ON A DESK SHOWS AN IMAGE OF **ARNIM ZOLA**. ON A SMALL TABLE IN THE CENTRE THERE IS A FILE._

_A DOOR OPENS AND **DIRECTOR KELLER** ENTERS._

DANIEL WHITEHALL: Ah, please sit down. _[KELLER DOES SO.]_ The Councillor and the Senator send their apologies—both are otherwise detained doing our great work. But this Council is quorate, and can make a decision.

DIRECTOR KELLER: _[INDICATING THE FILE ON THE TABLE]_ Fury’s report? Have you read it?

WHITEHALL: Yes.

KELLER: And—?

_ANOTHER MAN LEANS FORWARD INTO THE LIGHT. IT IS **BARON WOLFGANG VON STRUCKER**._

BARON STRUCKER: Kill it. We cannot have Fury bringing together a group of enhanced to rival those we are creating ourselves.

KELLER: But couldn’t Fury’s initiative be put to our purposes? He could find superhumans that we could then use.

ARNIM ZOLA: Perhaps if we had more of our own already. But after the disaster at the Winter Soldier project, our own teams are not yet strong enough. The risk is too great. Forty years ago, just one of these so-called ‘heroes’ nearly destroyed us. Remember why we killed the second Captain America? Why we hounded Henry Pym out of S.H.I.E.L.D.?

 **_DR LIST_ ** _LEANS FORWARD SO THAT HIS FEATURES CAN BE SEEN._

LIST: We cannot take enhanced we happen upon and safely make them ours. We must create them and control them from the start.

KELLER: And Fury—?

STRUCKER: Kill him.

_THE FOURTH MAN LEANS FORWARD, REVEALING HIMSELF AS **ALEXANDER PIERCE**. _

ALEXANDER PIERCE: No, promote him.

LIST: What?

WHITEHALL: One of your American jokes, I assume?

PIERCE: No, I’m serious. If HYDRA wasn’t a factor, where would Fury be in ten, twenty years’ time?

KELLER: In my job, I expect.

PIERCE: Exactly. Let’s not rouse his suspicions by standing in the way of that. Let’s direct him, funnel him, so that he’s doing our work even if he doesn’t know it. And one day, he’ll see we’re right. I’m sure of it.

ZOLA: You are taking a grave risk, Pierce.

PIERCE: For a great reward. We don’t have to kill everyone who stands in our way—we can direct and control then. We didn’t have to kill Peggy Carter, in the end.

WHITEHALL: I’m still not sure we made the right decision there.

STRUCKER: What project could we put him on?

LIST: Now that the Tesseract has been recovered, Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. could be reactivated. Would that do?

PIERCE: Sounds like exactly what we need.

ZOLA: Herr Strucker, what do you think?

STRUCKER: I cautiously concur with the Undersecretary.

WHITEHALL: Very well then. Any disagreement?

_NO-ONE SPEAKS._

WHITEHALL: Then the decisions are taken unanimously, and our meeting is adjourned. Hail HYDRA!

ALL: Hail HYDRA!

_ALL GET UP TO LEAVE. STRUCKER AND PIERCE ARE THE LAST IN THE ROOM._

PIERCE: How is Elspeth? And Andrea and Werner?

STRUCKER: They are all well, thank you. _[PAUSES.]_ Alexander, what you say about Fury makes sense on the surface—but I fear that your sentimental attachment to your friend will be the death of us all one day.

# SCENE 5 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE TRISKELION_

_CUT TO:_

_NICK FURY’S OFFICE IN THE TRISKELION. **GOOSE** IS SAT ON FURY’S DESK, LICKING HER PAWS. **PHIL COULSON** IS LEANING HIS BACK AGAINST A WINDOW, WATCHING GOOSE WARILY._

**_NICK FURY_ ** _ENTERS._

NICK FURY: Motherf—!

PHIL COULSON: I take it the meeting didn’t go well.

FURY: It did not. I was told in no uncertain terms that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not going to leave the defence of the planet to a group of ‘freaks’. The future, according to the Director, lies in enhanced weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, based upon HYDRA technology.

COULSON: Enhanced weapons wouldn’t have done us much good against the Kree without Captain Marvel’s help. And I seem to recall one of those ‘freaks’ brought down HYDRA almost single-handedly.

_FURY SITS AT HIS DESK._

FURY: You may be assured that I made those points. And do you know what Keller did? He put me in charge of a reactivated Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.! So I am going to wasting my time developing weapons based on what HYDRA used!

COULSON: I see. So when do we start?

FURY: When do _we_ start what? P.E.G.A.S.U.S.?

COULSON: The Avengers Initiative. You’re not going to drop it, are you?

FURY: _[PAUSES]_ You know I can’t. This is too important. We need heroes. They’re out there, and if we can bring them together, we can change the world. But I’m disobeying a direct order, and risking my entire career. That’s my ass on the line. I can’t ask you to do the same.

COULSON: Fine, you can’t ask me. When do we start?

FURY: _[PAUSES]_ Welcome aboard. I’ll get you on the P.E.G.A.S.U.S. team. We’ll use that as a cover to do our real work. I’m going to the Joint NASA USAF Facility in Florida, to get the Project up and running again, and while I’m there, I’ll talk to an ex-Air Force pilot I’d like to get on our team.

COULSON: Good, someone to drive the bus. And me?

FURY: Hit the files. There’s a Russian scientist named Anton Vanko. Defected to the West in the ’60s, worked for Stark for a few years, then was deported for espionage. Find out if he’s still alive, and if so, where he is. Then, get me everything in the files on P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Howard Stark, and Captain America. And then keep searching to see if you can find anything or anybody that we can use.

COULSON: Sure. What am I looking for? Last survivors of doomed planets? Billionaire industrialists turned vigilante? Amazonian princesses?

FURY: Something like that.

COULSON: Already started, boss. _[HE PICKS UP THREE FILES AND PUTS THEM ON FURY’S DESK.]_ I don’t know if these are what you were looking for, but they’re worth reading.

FURY: _[READS]_ ‘Howard the Duck’?

COULSON: Very weird thing that happened in Cleveland a decade ago. Probably not worth following up.

FURY: _[READS]_ ‘Winter Soldier’.

COULSON: A Soviet super-assassin, or, given how long he’s been operating, perhaps several Soviet super-assassins. Some analysts don’t believe he exists—those that do credit him with at least a dozen assassinations since the 1960s, including Kennedy. Almost always successful.

FURY: Almost?

COULSON: That’s the last file. Ever since the 1950s, person or persons unknown have been thwarting operations by criminal gangs, hostile governments and terrorists. Often there was some connection between the targets and S.H.I.E.L.D. Some analysts came to see a pattern, and gave it a name—‘Nomad’. We don’t know if it’s one guy, or a group of guys, or if the pattern’s even real. But if he is, and he’s still alive twenty years later, he might be good for the team.

FURY: Thanks.

COULSON: Also, this was delivered here for you. No word from whom.

_HE HANDS FURY AN ENVELOPE. FURY OPENS IT. HE UNFOLDS A SINGLE SHEET OF PAPER. ON IT IS TYPED:_

Meet me on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.

P.

# SCENE 6 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE LINCOLN MEMORIAL_

_CUT TO:_

_NICK FURY IS STOOD AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STEPS._

VOICE _[OFF]_ : Nick Fury!

_FURY TURNS IN THE DIERCTION OF THE VOICE, AND SEES PEGGY CARTER APPROACHING._

NICK FURY: Director Carter! I haven’t seen you since—

PEGGY CARTER: Since Howard’s funeral. And it’s just plain Ms Carter now.

FURY: Yes, I know. But I still think of you as the Director. Why ever did you leave?

PEGGY: I was seventy-two years old. I’d been in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. for nearly forty years. Howard’s death told me it was time to retire. Let’s walk.

_THEY HEAD OFF ALONGSIDE THE LINCOLN MEMORIAL REFLECTING POOL, TOWARDS THE WASHINGTON MONUMENT._

PEGGY: So, I may be retired, but I still hear things. Recently, I heard that you’ve been trying to put together a team of special people.

FURY: A team of heroes. And did you hear that Director Keller killed the project?

PEGGY: I did. But I’ve also known you long enough to know that you won’t let that stop you. Who’ve you got?

FURY: So far, me, one other agent, and a cat. _[PEGGY LOOKS AT HIM.]_ That’s not as bad as it sounds—the cat’s pretty fierce.

PEGGY: _[HANDS FURY A COMPACT DISC]_ Maybe this will help.

FURY: _[LOOKS AT THE DISC]_ What’s on it?

PEGGY: A lot of stuff you might not be able to access through S.H.I.E.L.D. archives. A lot of Howard’s designs, for instance. Information about the Ant-Man.

FURY: Ant-Man? I heard about him. US propaganda meant to scare Russia, wasn’t he?

PEGGY: No, he was real. His name’s Hank Pym, and he lives in San Francisco. He’s exactly the sort of person you want in your Avenger Initiative. You should ask him. He’ll say no, but you should definitely ask him. Also, keep an eye on Howard’s son Tony. He’s only twenty-four, but he has enormous potential. And then there’s the Red Room.

FURY: The Red Room?

PEGGY: A Soviet programme for training female assassins. I ran into one of their products in the 1940s. We’re pretty sure it continued after the Wall came down. Get one of them to defect, and you’d have quite an asset. _[SHE PULLS A SMALL PHIAL OUT OF HER POCKET.]_ And there’s this.

FURY: What is it?

PEGGY: Steve Rogers’ blood—the only sample that’s left.

FURY: Holy sh—! Are you serious?

PEGGY: Very much so. Howard was using it to try to replicate the Super Soldier Serum. He’d got a long way, but he wasn’t happy with the side effects on lab animals—it made them much more aggressive. All the notes are on the disc. As well as the searches he’d been funding in the Arctic. He still thought he could find Steve’s body.

FURY: What about the Winter Soldier? Or Nomad?

PEGGY: My advice? Stay away from the Winter Soldier. You won’t recruit him and he’ll just bring you trouble.

FURY: He is real, then? And Nomad?

PEGGY: _[SITS ON A BENCH]_ I’m sorry, Nick, I can’t tell you anything about the Nomad.

FURY: Okay. Well, thank for this, anyway.

PEGGY: One last piece of information, Nick. Howard was taking a set of samples of the Super Soldier serum over to the Pentagon when he crashed. They weren’t found in the wreck.

FURY: So his accident—

PEGGY: —wasn’t an accident. Be careful whom you trust, Nick. There’s something rotten somewhere in S.H.I.E.L.D. I never got to the bottom of it, but I know something’s wrong.

FURY: Thanks for the warning.

_FURY WALKS AWAY. CLOSE-UP ON PEGGY. WE SEE A FIGURE STAND BESIDE HER AND PUT HIS HAND ON HER SHOULDER, BUT WE DON’T SEE WHO IT IS._

PEGGY: I wish I could have told him more.

MAN: _[OFF]_ I know, Peg. But it’s not time. Not yet.

# SCENE 7 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE TRISKELION_

_CUT TO:_

_PHIL COULSON IS IN A LARGE OFFICE THAT IS CLEARLY IN THE BASEMENT, AS IT HAS NO OUTSIDE WINDOWS. NICK FURY ENTERS._

FURY: New office?

COULSON: Apparently it goes with Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. How d’you get on?

FURY: Maria Rambeau is on board. Hank Pym very definitely is not. And Tony Stark wouldn’t see me at all—I spoke to Obidiah Stane, and that was not a pleasant experience.

COULSON: Maybe this will cheer you up. _[HE HANDS FURY A FILE.]_ Extremely skilled marksman, especially with a bow and arrow. Been on the circus circuit for years. But his brother’s in the New York mob, and now he’s in jail, charged with robbing a jewellery store.

FURY: A bow and arrow? Are you serious?

COULSON: Just check him out, boss. What have we got to lose? He is a _very_ good marksman. Never misses.

# SCENE 8 

_AERIAL SHOT OF A FUNERAL WITH A GRAVESIDE SERVICE._

CAPTION: 1998

PRIEST: For as much as it has pleased Almighty God to take out of this world the soul of Edwin Jarvis, we therefore commit his/her body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in the sure and certain hope of a glorious resurrection unto eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

_CUT TO:_

**_TONY STARK_ ** _THROWING A HANDFUL OF DIRT ON EDWIN JARVIS’ COFFIN._

TONY STARK: So long, Jarvis. You were more of a dad to me than my real dad.

_HE NOTICES PEGGY CARTER, LEANING ON A STICK, STARING AT HIM._

TONY: Excuse me, do I know you? Because you’re being a little familiar here.

PEGGY CARTER: I’m sorry. It’s just that, with the moustache, you look so much like your father.

TONY: Yeah, well, don’t get used to it—I’m thinking of adding a beard. So you knew my dad, huh? In fact, didn’t I see you at _his_ funeral? Are you one of his old flames? I mean, there were so many.

PEGGY: Hardly. I know your father had a lot of women before he met your mother, but I was never a notch on his bedpost. I worked with him, and with Edwin.

TONY: Then how come I never saw you around Stark Industries?

PEGGY: That’s not where we worked together. Anyway, you’re wrong about your father. He loved you very much.

TONY: I don’t think you knew him as well as me.

PEGGY: I think I knew him better.

_SHE TURNS AND LEAVES._

TONY: Hey!

_PEGGY TURNS BACK._

TONY: If you’re so damned clever, perhaps you can explain Jarvis’ last words to me?

PEGGY: What do you mean?

TONY: He asked me if I believed in time-travel. I said it was theoretically possible. And he said ‘Good. I’ve just realised who Howard Potts was.’

# SCENE 9 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE TRISKELION_

CAPTION: 2005

_CUT TO:_

_THE OFFICE OF THE DIRECTOR OF S.H.I.E.L.D. NICK FURY, CLAD IN HIS BLACK LEATHER TRENCHCOAT, IS STOOD LOOKING OUT OF A WINDOW. PHIL COULSON ENTERS WITH A FILE UNDER HIS ARM._

PHIL COULSON: New look for the new job, boss?

NICK FURY: Hey, it worked for Richard Roundtree. And we do have an important change to mark. As of today, S.H.I.E.L.D. is officially an international organization, no longer tied directly to the United States government. Is that the report on the Banner disaster?

COULSON: Yes.

FURY: Deaths?

COULSON: At least four. But we don’t think he directly killed anyone.

FURY: But he could?

COULSON: In self-defence, if pushed hard enough. And in a built-up area he could create serious collateral damage.

FURY: Damn. Where is he?

COULSON: We don’t know—he’s moving around a lot. Maybe South America, maybe Russia, maybe the Arctic. There are a lot of sightings, some of which are bogus.

FURY: Well, find him. He’s too much of a threat for us not to know where he is. _[FURY HANGS UP HIS COAT AND SITS BEHIND HIS DESK. COULSON PASSES HIM THE FIRST FILE.]_ I guess that’s the end of Ross’s Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Program.

COULSON: Ross is redirecting the resources to capturing the Hulk. They’re calling it the Strategic Operations Command Center.

FURY: Great. You know if they catch him, we’ll never get him on our team. Dammit! Ten years and there’s still just the five of us, and no-one with real enhanced powers.

COULSON: I take it the New York vampire hunter was a bust?

FURY: It was. Nor have the Arctic search parties found anything. Nor are the Wakandan authorities prepared to talk to me about the so-called ‘Black Panther’.

COULSON: You could always call back Captain Marvel.

FURY: She gave me that pager for emergencies. That means planet-threatening no other choice emergencies. We are not there yet. Send in Barton.

COULSON: Okay.

_COULSON LEAVES. IN WALKS **CLINT BARTON** , IN A S.H.I.E.L.D. UNIFORM._

FURY: Agent Barton. I’ve had some very good reports from you about your mission in Croatia. Agent Hand was very impressed, and she’s not easy on her staff. I also gather you made a pretty good impression on Agent Morse.

CLINT BARTON: If you’re suggesting anything inappropriate, I never touched her, sir. It wasn’t like that.

FURY: I know that. Because if I thought it was, I would bounce your ass out of here so hard you wouldn’t stop till Arlington. No, Agent Morse made it very clear she thinks of you as a mentor figure. Which is why I think you might be my man for this next mission.

CLINT: Sir.

_FURY STANDS UP, AND FLICKS A SWITCH. WALL PANELS SLIDE AWAY REVEALING A LARGE SCREEN. FURY CALLS UP A PICTURE OF **NATASHA ROMANOFF** AS A MODEL._

FURY: This is Natalie Rushman. She’s a model, used to work for One Models as a commercial model, now works for Ford Models in runway and fashion.

CLINT: I take it there’s more to her than that.

FURY: There is. Her movements over the past two years have coincided with a number of political assassinations. It took a while for our analysts to make the connection, but they’re now pretty sure of it. We believe that she is the product of a Russian training program for female assassins, known as the Red Room. Started out by the Soviets, but when the USSR fell apart, the Red Room just kept on going.

CLINT: So you want me to take her out?

FURY: If it becomes necessary, yes. But there might be another option. Six months ago, her victims changed. Before they had been people the Russians wanted dead. After, general low-life and scum—other hit men, arms dealers, murderers. And then we intercepted and decoded a Russian message about an agent of theirs called ‘Black Widow’, who had gone rogue. We’re pretty sure that’s her.

CLINT: So?

FURY: So, if she’s developed a conscience, someone like her could be an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. I want you to go find her, make the call, bring her in if you can, take her out if you can’t.

CLINT: It’s done.

# SCENE 10 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: A SKYSCRAPER HOTEL_

CAPTION: TOKYO

_CUT TO:_

_INSIDE A ROOM IN THE HOTEL. CLINT BARTON AND NATASHA ROMANOFF ARE IN BED, NAKED._

CLINT BARTON: That’s a pretty cool thing to do after a mugging.

NATASHA ROMANOFF: Regrets?

CLINT: None. _[PAUSES]_ You’re pretty handy with your fists for a model.

ROMANOFF: Let’s stop kidding ourselves. You know I’m not just a model.

CLINT: Do I?

ROMANOFF: Yes. Okay, I'll spell it out for you. I’m a freelance assassin. Those ‘muggers’ were a team sent to kill me.

CLINT: By who?

ROMANOFF: Who knows? The Russians? The Americans? The Maggia? Someone who doesn’t like me freelancing. Doesn’t matter. It’s an occupational hazard.

CLINT: You sound very casual about it. You don’t see any moral issue?

ROMANOFF: I don’t have to justify myself to you. If I show up at your door, chances are you did something to bring me there, okay?

CLINT: Isn’t that—?

ROMANOFF: Yes, but it’s also true, at least it is for me. And what about you, ‘William’? You seem rather more than a data analyst.

CLINT: You got me. I’m a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

ROMANOFF: So you’re here to kill me as well?

_SHE RAPIDLY GRABS A PISTOL FROM UNDER HER PILLOW AND POINTS IT AT CLINT’S FACE. BUT HE’S GRABBED A KNIFE AND HAS IT AT HER THROAT._

CLINT: I was. But maybe there’s another way.

# SCENE 11 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: TONY STARK’S MALIBU HOUSE._

_CUT TO:_

CAPTION: 2010

_INSIDE THE HOUSE. TONY STARK IS TALKING TO NATALIE RUSHMAN (NATASHA ROMANOFF)._

TONY STARK: Can I ask you a question, hypothetically? Bit odd. If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?

NATASHA ROMANOFF: I’d do whatever I wanted to do with whoever I wanted to do it with.

_SHE GETS UP. SHE WALKS OFF, AND STARTS TO HEAD UP THE STAIRS. SHE TURNS BACK TO TONY._

ROMANOFF: Are you coming?

## Part Two: Avengers

# SCENE 12 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER._

CAPTION: 2012

_CUT TO:_

_THE BRIDGE OF THE HELICARRIER. **AGENT MARIA HILL** AND NICK FURY ARE TALKING. _

MARIA HILL: Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?

NICK FURY: They'll come back.

HILL: You really sure about that?

FURY: I am.

HILL: Why?

FURY: Because we'll need them to.

HILL: With respect sir, that’s not much to hang the security of the planet onto. What if they don’t?

_FURY HANDS HILL AN ELECTRONIC PAD._

FURY: Coulson was working on contingency plans—a back-up team.

HILL: _[READS]_ James Rhodes, Jessica Jones, Ghost Rider (o-kay), the Lady Sif—Coulson was certainly ambitious. Who’s Sam Wilson?

FURY: USAF pararescue and test pilot on the EXO-7 Falcon suit. Coulson thought the suit might be an asset.

HILL: And Blonsky? Coulson wasn’t serious about the Abomination, was he?

FURY: Only as a last resort. He was hoping someone else might turn up. But that list should give us options, if we need them.

# SCENE 13 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: GRAUMAN'S CHINESE THEATRE._

CAPTION: 2013

_CUT TO:_

_A CINEMA SCREEN, SHOWING THE PRESS ROOM AT STARK INDUSTRIES. TONY STARK, PLAYED BY A BEARDED **SIMON WILLIAMS** , IS GIVING THE PRESS CONFERENCE AFTER THE FIGHT WITH OBADIAH STANE._

CHRISTINE EVERHART, PLAYED BY **AMY ADAMS** : _[OFFSCREEN]_ I never said you were a superhero.

TONY STARK/SIMON WILLIAMS: Didn’t? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I’m just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I’ve made, largely public.

JAMES RHODES, PLAYED BY **DEXTER MILLS** : Just stick to the cards, man.

TONY/WILLIAMS: Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is… I am Iron Man.

_SCREEN FADES TO BLACK. AUDIENCE APPLAUDS._

_CUT TO:_

_THE THEATRE FOYER, VIEWED THROUGH A TELEVISION NEWS CAMERA. THE REAL **CHRISTINE EVERHART** IS SPEAKING TO CAMERA._

CHRISTINE EVERHART: And here we are for the premiere of this year’s must-see movie, _Tony Stark_ , a biopic of the tech millionaire-turned-superhero. And here’s the star of the movie, ‘Tony Stark’ himself, Simon Williams. Hello Simon.

SIMON WILLIAMS: _[CLEAN-SHAVEN]_ Hi, Christine.

EVERHART: What’s it like to play such an iconic figure, especially one who’s still alive?

WILLIAMS: It was easy. Fortunately, Tony made himself very available to me, and I was just able to channel what a swell guy he is.

EVERHART: Did you get to wear the suit?

WILLIAMS: No, all that was replicas and CGI.

EVERHART: Disappointed?

WILLIAMS: Not really. This movie is about the whole of Tony Stark’s life up to the point he became Iron Man. The superhero stuff is such a small part of that story.

EVERHART: What do you think of Dominic Cooper’s performance as Tony’s father Howard?

WILLIAMS: Dominic’s great. We don’t have many scenes together, but I thought he lit up the screen.

EVERHART: Will there be a _Tony Stark 2_? Or perhaps it’ll be _Iron Man_?

WILLIAMS: We’ll have to see how this movie goes down. I’m not really thinking about that. Right now I’m finishing _Arkon the Magnificent_ , and then there’s _Green Lantern_ coming up, and my TV anthology series, _Tales of Suspense—_

TONY STARK: _[APPEARING BEHIND WILLIAMS]_ Do _not_ let this man keep talking, or he will be advertising his movies all night. I tell you, on set, this was incessant.

EVERHART: Tony Stark, hi! How’s life being an Avenger, after the Battle of New York?

 _TONY’S WHOLE DEMEANOUR CHANGES_.

TONY: Okay, interview over.

_[HE TURNS AWAY.]_

# SCENE 14 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AERIAL SHOT OF LONDON._

_CUT TO:_

_INSIDE THE OXO TOWER RESTAURANT. **JANE FOSTER** AND **RICHARD** ARE AT A TABLE. **DARCY LEWIS** HAS DRAGGED A CHAIR ACROSS TO THEIR TABLE._

DARCY LEWIS: Right. You know that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore? You might wanna start looking at it now.

_SHE GIVES JANE A GADGET._

DARCY: This is the reason we came all the way out here.

JANE FOSTER: It’s malfunctioning.

DARCY: That’s what I said.

_JANE STARTS HITTING THE GADGET ON THE TABLE._

DARCY: That’s what I did! But you just hit a little more scientific.

RICHARD: Have you tried turning it off and on again?

# SCENE 15 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE FLAT IN LONDON WHERE JANE FOSTER IS STAYING._

CAPTION: 2014

_CUT TO: JANE FOSTER AND **IAN BOOTHBY** GOING DOWNSTAIRS, CARRYING BAGS, WHILE DARCY LEWIS GOES UP._

IAN BOOTHBY: So what’s the deal with Milbury?

JANE FOSTER: It's a stone circle around a village. Eric’s been looking it up—it seems there have been a lot of unexplained phenomena there. And I don't mean the rock band photoshoots. Darcy, could you bring the gray holdall?

DARCY LEWIS: No probs.

_SHE GOES UP INTO THE FLAT, SEES THE HOLDALL, AND TRIES TO PICK IT UP. IT WON’T MOVE AN INCH. SHE’S STILL TRYING TO GET IT TO MOVE WHEN JANE ENTERS._

JANE: Come on Darcy, we’re waiting.

DARCY: What have you got in this bag, Jane? It feels like a ten-ton weight.

JANE: Don’t be ridiculous.

_SHE COMES OVER AND PICKS UP THE HOLDALL EASILY, AND WALKS OUT. DARCY IS STUNNED. **THOR** ENTERS, LOOKS AROUND, IS PUZZLED._

THOR: Darcy, have you seen Mjolnir?

DARCY: Mjolnir?

THOR: Yes. I placed it in a gray holdall, which I left in here.

DARCY: _[EYES WIDEN]_ A gray holdall? Oh. I, I think you’ve already put that in the truck.

THOR: I have no memory of doing so?

DARCY: Well, if you look in the truck, I’m sure it’s there.

THOR: All right, I'll look.

_HE LEAVES._

DARCY: Wow.

# SCENE 16 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE TRISKELION_

_CUT TO:_

_NICK FURY’S OFFICE. ALEXANDER PIERCE IS STOOD AT THE WINDOW. CLINT BARTON ENTERS IN HIS HAWKEYE SUIT._

CLINT BARTON: You wanted to see me, Mr Secretary?

ALEXANDER PIERCE: Yes, Agent Barton. With Director Fury’s death, I’ve taken over until a replacement can be appointed. And we have a problem. Captain Rogers has information about Fury’s death, and he has chosen to flee rather than share that with us. We must consider him a hostile agent. And now Agent Romanoff has gone off the grid. That leaves you as one of the best field operatives we’ve got, perhaps the only person capable of taking Rogers on one-on-one.

CLINT: You want me to go after Rogers, sir?

PIERCE: Do you have a problem with that? I know you’ve worked closely with Captain America in the past.

CLINT: I know where my loyalties lie, sir.

PIERCE: Good. Agent Rollins will get you up-to-date on where Rogers might be.

_CLINT LEAVES. PIERCE PRESSES A BUTTON ON HIS DESK._

PIERCE: Agent Rumlow?

 **BROCK RUMLOW** : _[OVER RADIO]_ Rumlow here.

PIERCE: Agent Rumlow, we may have another problem.

# SCENE 17 

_A STREET IN WASHINGTON. CLINT BARTON IS IN A PHONE BOOTH, LOOKING AROUND ALL THE TIME._

CLINT BARTON: Where the hell is he, Hogan? _[PAUSES WHILE HE LISTENS TO THE PHONE, STILL LOOKING AROUND.]_ I don’t care if he’s on the moon, you get a hold of Stark and you tell him—

_CLINT DUCKS AS THE GLASS OF THE PHONE BOOTH IS SHATTERED BY A SNIPER’S BULLET. HE ROLLS FORWARD, UNFOLDING HIS BOW. HE PULLS AN ARROW FROM HIS QUIVER, NOTCHES IT AND SHOOTS. IT EMBEDS ITSELF IN THE SCOPE OF THE SNIPER’S RIFLE._

_BROCK RUMLOW APPROACHES, GUN DRAWN AND POINTED AT CLINT. SEVERAL OTHER S.T.R.I.K.E. AGENTS ARE BEHIND HIM._

BROCK RUMLOW: Drop the bow, Barton. I’ve heard you’re good, but you and me, we’re not in the same league.

CLINT: That’s true.

_CLINT SETS OFF A FLARE ARROW._

# SCENE 18 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE BARTONS’ FARM._

_CUT TO:_

_THE BARTONS’ RECEPTION ROOM. **LAURA BARTON** IS COLLECTING UP CHILDREN’S TOYS. CLINT BARTON ENTERS, BRUISED AND CUT. _

LAURA BARTON: Hi honey, I wasn’t expecting you— _[SHE NOTICES HIS CUTS AND BRUISES]_ What happened?

CLINT BARTON: You should see the other guys. _[SITS DOWN.]_ Trouble back at S.H.I.E.L.D. I need to lay low here for a few days.

LAURA: Is Nat okay?

CLINT: I don’t know, Laura, I don’t know.

# SCENE 19 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS TOWER_

_CUT TO:_

_THE MAIN PENTHOUSE ROOM IN AVENGERS TOWER. PRESENT ARE TONY STARK, MARIA HILL, **PEPPER POTTS** , **HAPPY HOGAN** , **CAPTAIN AMERICA (STEVE ROGERS)** , THOR, **BRUCE BANNER** , HAWKEYE AND THE BLACK WIDOW. _

THOR: We are all assembled, Stark. Would you mind telling us why?

TONY STARK: I called you here to talk about the Avengers. Over the last couple of years, some of us as individuals, we’ve been up against some pretty tough situations. Me and Rhodey took on Aldrich Killian. Thor, you fought Malekith in London. Steve and Romanoff nearly got iced by HYDRA. Nice hair, Nat, by the way.

NATASHA ROMANOFF: Thanks. But we know this. What’s your point?

TONY: My point is that the Avengers didn’t get involved. Our teammates were in trouble, and the team did nothing. Wouldn’t it have helped if Barton had been there to pick off a few Dark Elves? Or if I’d been running interference against HYDRA?

STEVE ROGERS: None of us asked for help, Tony.

TONY: Kinda making my point for me, Cap. Yes, none of us reached out, and I’m as guilty of that as anyone. That also has to change. We have to be able to trust each other enough to call on each other.

THOR: Weren’t we meant to be a one-off? Brought together for a specific problem and then allowed to drift apart again?

TONY: That wasn’t Fury’s vision. He wanted a team that came together whenever there was a big enough threat. I’m not saying you should call in the team every time you find a couple of trolls under a bridge in Milwaukee. But the damned President of the United States was kidnapped. HYDRA had taken over S.H.I.E.L.D. Malekith was going to send the whole of creation into darkness.

THOR: How did you know that?

PEPPER POTTS: Jane Foster told me. 

TONY: Yeah, they talk. My point is, that level of stuff’s gotta be down to us as a team.

CLINT BARTON: I hate to admit it, but he’s got a point.

BRUCE BANNER: It might not be that easy on a practical level. It took you a week to arrange this meeting.

TONY: That too has to change. Communications between us ought to be a top priority now. That’s why I took Maria Hill on, to work on that issue.

CLINT: Okay, but the Avengers functioned with the support of S.H.I.E.L.D. How can we do this now S.H.I.E.L.D.’s toast?

POTTS: That’s where Stark Industries comes in. This tower was always intended as a base for the Avengers—you just never used it. Now you can, and whilst I don’t approve of Tony’s suits, I know that this is important, so we’ll be giving full funding. And we’ll build a support network. To that end, we’ve employed a number of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, after intense vetting. Maria will be in charge of that support.

ROGERS: Does that mean you’re in charge, Tony?

TONY: Cap, you know you’re in charge.

ROMANOFF: Well, as long as this isn’t going to involve endless committee meetings, I’m in.

BANNER: I’m not sure. Being part of a team seems like a good way of letting the other guy out, and that’s not the greatest idea.

TONY: We’ll work on that, too.

_THE REST ALL AGREE._

ROGERS: And I’m in. And I think I have our first job. Taking down S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t take down all of HYDRA. We need to shut them down, and do it properly this time.

TONY: You heard the man, Avengers. Let’s get to work.

MARIA HILL: Sorry guys, HYDRA may have to wait—I’m getting reports of a giant dinosaur in the Pacific…

# SCENE 20 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS TOWER_

CAPTION: 2015

_CUT TO:_

_INSIDE THE TOWER. THE PARTY CELEBRATING THE DEFEAT OF HYDRA IS IN FULL SWING. NATASHA ROMANOFF APPROACHES **SAM WILSON**. _

NATASHA ROMANOFF: How’s it going, Sam?

SAM WILSON: Not bad. Helping vets is still very satisfying. You?

ROMANOFF: Oh, keeping busy. How’s your missing persons case?

WILSON: Nothing but cold leads.

ROMANOFF: I might have something a bit warmer. When we were taking down HYDRA bases, sometimes we’d find someone had got to them first. Some of that was Fury and other elements of S.H.I.E.L.D. that are still running. But sometimes I heard about bases taken down by a single man.

WILSON: Uh-huh. Why haven’t I heard this from Cap?

ROMANOFF: I haven’t told him. This one man sounded pretty furious and destructive. Sometimes HYDRA people were happy to surrender to us rather than face him. I wasn’t sure how Cap would take that.

WILSON: Right. Thanks anyway.

ROMANOFF: You’re welcome. Right, I need to go talk to Bruce. See you around, Sam.

_CUT TO:_

_TONY STARK, STEVE ROGERS AND **JAMES RHODES** TALKING._

RHODEY: Look Captain Rogers, I’ve been meaning to say, I’m sorry about the Iron Patriot thing.

TONY STARK: Yeah, did you even ask him about that?

RHODEY: Tony, it wasn’t my idea—I got an order from the President. But it’s done now—I’m back to War Machine. I promise Iron Patriot is behind me.

STEVE ROGERS: _[SMILES]_ It’s okay. I don’t own the flag. What matters is if the person wearing it is a good man. And from what Tony tells me, you’re certainly that, Colonel Rhodes.

RHODEY: Rhodey, please, Captain.

ROGERS: Then it’s Steve.

TONY: Hold on, is that Romanoff making the moves on Banner?

# SCENE 21 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE BARTONS’ FARM_

_CUT TO:_

_STEVE ROGERS AND NATASHA ROMANOFF ON THE VERANDA OF THE FARM._

STEVE ROGERS: So you knew about all this, huh?

NATASHA ROMANOFF: Yes.

ROGERS: And you didn’t tell the rest of us.

ROMANOFF: It wasn’t my secret to tell. _[SHE LOOKS OVER THE FIELD.]_ Did you know that he telephones Laura and says goodbye to his children before every single mission, either for S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers, just in case it’s his last?

ROGERS: Tony would say that’s a little morbid.

ROMANOFF: And he’d be wrong. Because one day it _will_ be Clint’s last. _[SHE LOOKS AWAY AGAIN.]_ There’s a part of me that wishes I had someone to call before a mission. Instead, I just have a few hook-ups, like …

ROGERS: Me?

ROMANOFF: Yeah. I hope you weren’t thinking it was anything more?

ROGERS: I was under no illusions. Was Tony another?

ROMANOFF: You knew?

ROGERS: You and Tony go back before I met either of you, and if he was anything like his father, he had a lot of casual hook-ups before Pepper. It was a guess, but not a tough one. Another guess, based on how long you’ve known people—how about Barton?

ROMANOFF: Once, a long time ago. Not since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

ROGERS: Does Laura know?

ROMANOFF: She knows that Clint occasionally had to sleep with people when he was on a mission. She doesn’t know I was one of them, and I’d rather it stayed that way.

ROGERS: So now you’re after Banner? Is Thor next on the list?

ROMANOFF: If he was, could you blame me? No, you’ll never prise him away from Jane Foster. Besides, I think I’m done with that. With Bruce it’s different. But I don’t think he trusts himself.

ROGERS: Nat, all I know is that I had that chance to have someone to call before a mission, and I blew it. Take your chances.

ROMANOFF: Thanks.

# SCENE 22 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS COMPOUND_

CAPTION: 2016

_CUT TO:_

_NATASHA ROMANOFF ON THE PHONE. WE DON’T HEAR THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CONVERSATION._

NATASHA ROMANOFF: Hey, it’s me. … Me, Nat. … Yes, of course I know you’re alive. I’m a spy, remember, it’s my job to find out things people think are secret. … Yes, you’re right, Maria told me. … Yes, that’s how I got this number as well. … Look, we’re after some leads, and I wondered if you could help. … No, I haven’t told anyone else you’re still alive, though I’m not sure why you’re still keeping it from them. … We’re trying to track down Brock Rumlow. … Yes, I thought you might remember him. … Yes, ex-HYDRA. Well, he now goes by the name Crossbones, and has gone into business for himself. … And then, we’d really like to know where Thor and Bruce are. And Barnes, of course. … Really? That's helpful. … Is there anything we can do in return? … Seriously? Are there still some cells left? We thought we’d got them all. … I haven’t heard anything, but if I see him I will kick his ass and take great pleasure in doing so—Clint will as well. … Seriously, call us if you need us. … Okay, take care, and tell the Cavalry I said ‘hi’.

# SCENE 23 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: VIENNA_

_CUT TO:_

_THE INSIDE OF **BUCKY BARNES** ' APARTMENT. HE IS NAKED IN BED, TALKING TO SOMEONE OFFSCREEN._

BARNES: You're leaving?

WOMAN: I have to. I'm needed in Africa.

BARNES: Will you tell him about me?

WOMAN: Not if you don't want me to. 

BARNES: I don't. I'm not ready for that yet.

WOMAN: You know he'll forgive you. In a heartbeat. 

BARNES: Yeah, well maybe I'm not ready to be forgiven just yet.

_CUT TO:_

_THE STAIRWELL OUTSIDE BARNES' APARTMENT. NATASHA ROMANOFF EXITS FROM THE APRTMENT AND WALKS DOWN THE STAIRS._

# SCENE 24 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS COMPOUND_

CAPTION: SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

_CUT TO:_

_TONY STARK IS IN THE BRIEFING ROOM. RHODEY ENTERS, WALKING STIFFLY, USING A STCIK, READING A PAD._

TONY STARK: Hey.

RHODEY: Hey.

TONY: How are the legs?

RHODEY: Getting better.

TONY: What’s up?

RHODEY: An inquiry from the CIA. Apparently one of their agents, Sharon Carter, has gone missing, and they wonder if we know where she is.

TONY: Let me guess—friend of Steve Rogers?

RHODEY: Yup.

TONY: Tell them we have no idea. Which happens to be the truth, but I wouldn’t tell them anyway.

RHODEY: Uh-huh. _[HE LOOKS UP.]_ Uh-oh.

TONY: What?

RHODEY: Company.

_TONY TURNS ROUND TO SEE **SECRETARY OF STATE ‘THUNDERBOLT’ ROSS** ENTERING._

TONY: Why, Mr Secretary! To what to we owe this honor?

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: I got tired of having you put me on hold. And I needed to see what state the Avengers were in.

TONY: There are no Avengers. They broke up. They’re over. Toast.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: Then why do you continue to maintain an expensive compound for them? Why do you still employ Dr Cho and Dr Selvig? And if there are no Avengers, then we should rescind Colonel Rhodes’ secondment to them. _[HE TURNS TO RHODES.]_ With Captain America out of the picture, we could do with the Iron Patriot back.

RHODEY: I’d rather not, sir. I made a promise to Cap.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: A promise to a wanted criminal. I think that lets you off, Colonel.

TONY: No. No way. For one, his legs are not yet healed. For two, you try to slap the flag on that suit again and we’ll take it back.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: Then step up, Stark.

TONY: With what? Right now we can field a whole two Avengers, including me, and I have better things to do, like rebuilding my relationship with my girlfriend.

RHODEY: Three. I can still fight.

TONY: You are in no condition to put a suit again.

RHODEY: I know. But I can still pilot the suit remotely. It’s not the best, but it’s something.

TONY: Okay, three. That’s it. Thor’s almost certainly off-world—

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: We heard he was in Australia.

TONY: Yeah, don’t believe everything you see on the Internet. Banner has completely disappeared—we’ve found no trace in over a year of searching for him. Either he’s dead or he really doesn’t want to be found.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: What about the kid? Spider-Man, is it?

TONY: He’s still a kid! And the Black Panther has told us very clearly that he is not interested in helping us. Now Romanoff has disappeared—

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: Our information says Budapest.

TONY: —and Maria Hill just resigned, no doubt to go back to working for Fury. Everyone else is in the Secret Avengers. 

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: I have some good news about that. Barton and Lang just handed themselves in. They’re tagged and under house arrest.

TONY: Great. Doesn’t make them available to us.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: No, but it means Rogers’ team is down to just him, Barnes, Wilson and Maximoff. They’re at their weakest ever.

TONY: Okay, first, that Cookie Quartet will soon, if not already, be joined by Romanoff and Sharon Carter—

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: You don’t know that.

TONY: Of course we do. Second, have you seen what Maximoff can do? Third, what the hell are you talking about?

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: We need you to take them down, Tony. We can’t have them out there running free.

TONY: No. Forget it. No way in hell. You’ve already made Cap a war criminal, now you want to make him a martyr? If Loki reappears, call us, we’ll be there. But if you want to take on Captain America, get your own superteam. The Avengers won’t do it. Not again.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: Then I’m wasting my time here. But even if you won’t go after Rogers, the world still needs the Avengers. Avengers-level threats aren’t going away.

_ROSS LEAVES._

RHODEY: What are we going to do, Tony? He’s right, the world does still need the Avengers.

TONY: Okay, first of all, we stop the Vision sulking. Then I’ll rebuild the Iron Legion. That’s what I’ll do.

RHODEY: Are you sure? Remember what happened with them last time.

TONY: I’ll build in safeguards. And I’ll build some new specialist suits to go with them. That’s a start. And then we need to find Banner and Thor and get to them before Rogers does.

# SCENE 25 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: HAMBURG._

CAPTION: HAMBURG, GERMANY, 2017

_CUT TO:_

_NATASHA ROMANOFF WALKING THROUGH A MULTI-STOREY CAR PARK_

NATASHA ROMANOFF: Okay, I’m at the location. Nothing yet.

STEVE ROGERS: _[OVER RADIO]_ Keep an eye out. The rest of us are standing by.

_CUT TO:_

**_SHARON CARTER_ ** _WATCHING THROUGH BINOCULARS._

SHARON CARTER: Wait, I see someone. It’s … Happy Hogan?

_CUT TO:_

_BACK IN THE CAR PARK. ROMANOFF APPROACHES HAPPY HOGAN, WHO IS STANDING BY A BLACK ASTON MARTIN._

HAPPY HOGAN: Hey, Nat.

ROMANOFF: Did you send that message? A personal ad for an alias I haven’t used in seven years?

HOGAN: It was a way to reach you. I’ve brought you this. _[HE INDICATES THE CAR.]_

ROMANOFF: I wasn’t aware I was still on Stark’s Christmas list.

HOGAN: Officially you’re not. _[HE POINTS A REMOTE AT THE CAR, PRESSES A BUTTON AND THE DRIVER’S DOOR OPENS.]_ Please, get in. _[ROMANOFF LOOKS AT HIM SUSPICIOUSLY.]_ I promise, it’s not a trap.

_ROMANOFF GETS IN THE CAR. THERE'S A SUITCASE ON THE PASSENGER'S SIDE. A HOLOGRAM OF TONY STARK APPEARS OVER THE ASTON’S CONSOLE._

TONY: Hey, Nat. Now you’re a spy-for-hire, I figured you might need a few tools of the trade. So, here is the Aston Martin DB11 every superspy wants, fully equipped with defence systems, stealth mode, winter operational capacity. Also, look in the suitcase.

_ROMANOFF OPENS THE CASE. INSIDE IS A BLACK IRONTECH SUIT._

ROMANOFF: _Bozhe moi!_

TONY: Put the helmet on.

_ROMANOFF DOES SO._

SUIT AI: _[RUSSIAN ACCENT]_ Hello Miss Romanoff. My name is B.O.R.I.S.

TONY: I know, you’ll say this isn’t your style, but the suit’s stealth-equipped as well. And I know, you’re thinking, what’s the catch? There is none—I just want you to be as prepared as you can be when the shit goes down.

_ROMANOFF TAKES THE HELMET OFF, AND GETS OUT OF THE CAR._

ROMANOFF: So that’s it? A car, a suit, and an AI called B.O.R.I.S. Perfect for hunting moose and squirrel, I suppose.

HOGAN: You gonna take it?

ROMANOFF: Oh, come on, Happy. You know as well as I do that it’s riddled with locator devices. Tony never passes up a chance to know what’s going on. I take it this is a secure location for the car?

HOGAN: Measures have been taken to ensure its security, yes.

ROMANOFF: Then I know where it is if I ever need it. So long, Happy.

_SHE WALKS AWAY._

# SCENE 26 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: A BASE IN THE DESERT._

CAPTION: GAMMA BASE, NEW MEXICO

_CUT TO:_

_A LARGE MEETING ROOM. **EVERETT K. ROSS** IS ON HIS CELLPHONE._

EVERETT ROSS: I have to say, sir, I am very unhappy about this. … I know, I see that, but is this the way? … Very well.

_HE ENDS THE CALL. ARMED SOLDIERS ENTER, ESCORTING **HELMUT ZEMO** , **JUSTIN HAMMER** , **MAC GARGAN** , **DONNIE GILL** , AND **KARLA FAYE GIDEON**. ALL ARE IN PRISON FATIGUES. GILL HAS AN ELECTRONIC COLLAR AROUND HIS NECK, AND GIDEON’S HANDS ARE IN METAL GLOVES. THE SOLDIERS POSITION THEMSELVES AROUND THE ROOM._

EVERETT: All right. For those of you who don’t know each other, let me introduce the team. Colonel Helmut Zemo, who will be the new Iron Patriot. Justin Hammer, who will design the new Iron Patriot armour. Mac Gargan, aka the Scorpion—Mr Hammer will be building a suit for you as well. Donald Gill, aka Blizzard. And Karla Faye Gideon. The sixth member, Emil Blonsky, aka the Abomination, cannot be here for this meeting, for obvious reasons. In return for remission on your sentences, you have all agreed to join the Thunderbolts. And here is your first mission. You'll be going to Syria, and here are your targets.

_A SCREEN LIGHTS UP BEHIND EVERETT, SHOWING CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE WINTER SOLDIER, THE FALCON, WANDA MAXIMOFF, THE BLACK WIDOW AND SHARON CARTER._

EVERETT: Shouldn’t be too hard.

# SCENE 27 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS COMPOUND_

CAPTION: 2018

_CUT TO:_

_THE AVENGERS, CAPTAIN AMERICA, WAR MACHINE, BRUCE BANNER, BLACK WIDOW, FALCON, **VISION** , AND **WANDA MAXIMOFF** HEADING TOWARDS A QUINJET._

BRUCE BANNER: Cap, I’ve been thinking. We ought to try to find Thor—we could use his power. Jane Foster might be able to help there. Can we contact her?

NATASHA ROMANOFF: That might be harder than you think. She and Thor broke up.

BANNER: What? The Avengers broke up, Jane and Thor broke up? At least I know Tony and Pepper didn’t break up.

RHODEY: Oh, they did.

BANNER: What? But I just saw—

RHODEY: It’s okay. They got back together again.

BANNER: Is this going to happen every time I leave the planet?

# SCENE 28 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS COMPOUND_

CAPTION: TWENTY-THREE DAYS LATER

_CUT TO:_

_THE SPACESHIP_ BENATAR _LANDING OUTSIDE AVENGERS COMPOUND. THE AVENGERS DISEMBARK, LED BY CAPTAIN AMERICA, FOLLOWED BY THE BLACK WIDOW, THOR, BRUCE BANNER, WAR MACHINE, **CAPTAIN MARVEL** , **ROCKET RACCOON** AND **NEBULA**. WAITING TO GREET THEM IS THUNDERBOLT ROSS, WITH A COUPLE OF SECRET SERVICE AGENTS. _

STEVE ROGERS: Mr Secretary.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: It’s Mr Vice-President now. As you may have heard, a lot of vacancies suddenly opened up.

ROGERS: Have you come to arrest us? Because I don’t think you’ve brought enough agents. Or are you going to set the Thunderbolts on us again?

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: As you know, Captain, officially the United States Government denies any connection to the Thunderbolts. Unofficially—after you kicked their collective asses, Hammer was thrown back in jail because of the failure of the Iron Patriot suit, Zemo slipped his leash, Blonsky went rogue and we had to call in Stark and Rhodes, and Everett Ross asked for re-assignment. So the Thunderbolts project has fallen apart, and doesn’t have many friends in high places right now. _[HE REACHES INSIDE HIS JACKET, AND PULLS OUT SOME ENVELOPES.]_ I’m actually here to give you these—Presidential pardons for you and Romanoff. We have one on the way to Barton right now. I also have them for Barnes, Wilson, and Maximoff, and we were going to issue them to Lang and Carter, but they’re a bit moot now. And Colonel Rhodes, no action will be taken against you for aiding and abetting Captain Rogers and his crew.

RHODEY: Thank you, sir.

ROGERS: _[LOOKING AT THE PARDONS]_ What brought about this change of heart?

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: What’s happened proves what I always said—that we need the Avengers. You’re the only ones with a chance of getting our people back. And my daughter’s among the missing.

THOR: We tried. We failed. They’re gone.

ROGERS: Sorry, Mr Vice-President, but it’s true. So you might want to take these back.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: No, we still need the Avengers.

ROGERS: Under the Sokovia Accords?

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: The Accords are dead. There’ll still need to be oversight, but we’ll find a way that’s acceptable to you.

ROGERS: Frankly, I’m not sure the Avengers is a going concern anymore. Ask the Defenders to do it. Or the S.H.I.E.L.D. super-team you think we don't know about.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: The Defenders were a group of individuals that came together for one mission. They’re not a team. And S.H.I.E.L.D.'s a mess just now. 

ROGERS: We're a mess too. And I’m not sure we're a team either. And if we are, it’s not a team I can lead.

NATASHA ROMANOFF: Steve!

ROGERS: Sorry, Nat. I just lost the three people most important to me in the world, and I don’t think I can deal with that by throwing a shield around.

THOR: I too am done with the Avengers. Some of my people survived, and I have responsibilities to them. Fare well, my friends. You shall always be welcome in New Asgard.

_HE FLIES OFF INTO THE SKY._

ROMANOFF: I’ll do it.

ROSS: Do what?

ROMANOFF: Be an Avenger. Lead the team.

ROGERS: Are you sure, Nat? Leadership was never really your thing.

ROMANOFF: Somebody has to, and if you and Thor won’t, and Stark can’t, who else is there? Ross is right, the world still needs the Avengers.

THUNDERBOLT ROSS: Thank you, Miss Romanoff. We’ll be in touch.

_ROSS AND THE SECRET SERVICE AGENTS LEAVE._

ROGERS: Okay, leader of the Avengers, who’s your team?

RHODEY: Hey, I’m in.

ROMANOFF: Bruce?

BANNER: Sorry. The Hulk’s becoming more and more unpredictable. That makes me worse than useless. I need to sort out my inner self once and for all.

ROMANOFF: Bruce, without Tony, we’ll need a scientific genius.

BANNER: Not me, I’m afraid.

ROMANOFF: Okay. Rocket, Nebula? Want to be Avengers?

ROCKET RACCOON: Sure, why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do.

ROMANOFF: Carol?

CAPTAIN MARVEL: I’ll have to go back into space soon enough, but I’m planning on looking up some old friends, so sure, as long as I’m on this planet, you can have me.

ROMANOFF: With Barton, that’s six. That’s a team. And there may be others we can recruit. I can find out how many of the Inhumans are still around.

ROGERS: It’s six individuals. Can you make them into a team?

ROMANOFF: I will. Because I have to. And I learned from the best.

ROGERS: Good luck.

# SCENE 29 

_INSIDE THE MAIN COMPOUND BUILDING. STEVE ROGERS IS SORTING OUT HIS POSSESSIONS. ROCKET RACCOON IS WITH HIM._

STEVE ROGERS: I have something here for you. _[HE PULLS OUT BUCKY’S GUN, AND HANDS IT TO ROCKET.]_ Here. I overheard that you were after it.

ROCKET RACCOON: Cap, I-I can’t.

ROGERS: He’d want you to have it.

ROCKET: But what if we do manage to get them all back?

ROGERS: Do you think, if I believed there was a chance of that happening, that I’d let you have the gun? You’re an Avenger now—use it well.

ROCKET: Well, perhaps I could make a copy … _[HE TAKES THE GUN.]_ What will you do now?

ROGERS: I'm not sure. I’ve been many people in my life—Captain America, the Nomad, the Captain. Perhaps it’s time I was just plain Steve Rogers again.

ROCKET: Yeah—wait, the Nomad?

NATASHA ROMANOFF: _[ENTERS]_ It’s what he tried to call himself when we were on the run. None of the rest of us would use it. It drove him mad.

ROCKET: Yeah, it’s not a good name.

ROGERS: Anyway, counselling vets helped Sam sleep at night. I’m gonna see if something similar can work for me.

RHODEY: _[ENTERS]_ Nat, the Secret Service agents got to Barton’s farm. He’s gone.

ROMANOFF: I thought he’d survived the Snap?

RHODEY: He did. He’s taken off somewhere.

# SCENE 30 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: MARIA RAMBEAU'S HOUSE. CAPTAIN MARVEL LANDS OUTSIDE, WALKS UP AND KNOCKS ON THE DOOR. A TALL BLACK WOMAN OPENS THE DOOR._

WOMAN: Aunty Carol!

_SHE HUGS CAPTAIN MARVEL_

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Wow, Monica? You grew up! How did that happen?

# SCENE 31 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE LINCOLN CENTRE, NEW YORK._

CAPTION: JULY 2018

_CUT TO:_

_SHOT OF POSTER OF ‘STEVE ROGERS AT 100: CELEBRATING CAPTAIN AMERICA ON FILM’_

_CUT TO:_

_A STAGE IN AN AUDITORIUM. CHRISTINE EVERHART IS SAT ON A CHAIR, WITH AN EMPTY CHAIR OPPOSITE HER. THE AUDITORIUM IS HALF-EMPTY_

CHRISTINE EVERHART: Welcome everyone to the final event of our festival of ‘Steve Rogers at 100’—a very special exclusive interview with Captain America himself, Steve Rogers!

_STEVE ROGERS, CASUALLY DRESSED, COMES ON STAGE TO APPLAUSE. HE SITS._

EVERHART: Hi, Steve.

STEVE ROGERS: Hi, Christine.

EVERHART: So, Steve, we’ve brought you here to talk about your reactions to the movies that we’ve been showing …

_CROSSFADE TO LATER IN THE INTERVIEW._

EVERHART: In Mel Gibson’s _The Song of Steven Rogers_ , you and Bucky are presented as Catholics. Were you?

ROGERS: Well, we were white kids from Brooklyn, of Irish immigrant stock. What do you think? _[AUDIENCE LAUGHTER.]_ Yes, I was raised Catholic. Bucky's half-Jewish, though.

EVERHART: Lapsed Catholic?

ROGERS: As it happens, no. Even after all I’ve seen, I still believe, and I still go to church every Sunday. But I don’t think I’m the Son of God.

EVERHART: Does that aspect of Gibson’s movie embarrass you?

ROGERS: No. I think maybe Mel Gibson should be embarrassed.

_AUDIENCE LAUGHTER_

EVERHART: And what about _Enfants de la patrie_?

ROGERS: Well, that’s certainly something.

_AUDIENCE LAUGHTER_

EVERHART: Can we talk about the most controversial part of the movie—the suggestion that you and Bucky were lovers?

ROGERS: Sure. We weren’t. Simple as that. Bucky was my best friend right from my childhood until that night on the train. There’s only one human being who has ever meant more to me emotionally than Bucky Barnes. But there was never anything sexual between us.

EVERHART: And how do you feel about the accusation that there was? That you were?

ROGERS: I’m fine with that, because I don’t see it as an accusation. I’m not insulted by the suggestion that I was gay. I have nothing against gay people—they’re just people like everyone else. I can see how some people would look at me and Bucky and draw that conclusion—there was certainly a lot of that happening in the war. It just happens not to be true of us.

EVERHART: And you don’t feel uncomfortable watching actors playing you and Bucky doing a sex scene?

ROGERS: No, because it’s not me and Bucky up there, whether it’s those guys, or Matt Damon, or Sylvester Stallone. _Enfants de la patrie_ is maybe the weirdest, because of how much the actors they cast look like me and Bucky, but it’s still two fictional characters that happen to have the same names as us. Even when it’s me up on the screen, it’s not really me—it’s still a fictionalized version of me. It’s a drama, it’s not a historical document. It’s a story—but it’s not my story. I mean, _Enfants_ gets a lot right about how it felt to be there, much more than any other movie we’ve seen over the past week, but there’s still a lot that isn’t how it was. Or at least not how I remember it. So no, it doesn’t bother me.

# SCENE 32 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS COMPOUND._

CAPTION: 2023

_CUT TO:_

_TONY STARK AND STEVE ROGERS WALKING THROUGH THE COMPOUND._

TONY STARK: So you think we can make this work?

STEVE ROGERS: I have to believe that we can. Because if it doesn’t, I _really_ don’t know what I’ll do this time. You?

TONY: I know it’ll work. Because, though it pains me to admit this, I have been a dumbass. The wizard told me that he would sacrifice me, the kid, and just about anyone else he had to if it would stop Thanos getting his hands on the Time Stone, and then when it came to it, he gave the Stone up to save me. And I was so angry at losing the kid, I never asked myself a simple question—why? Why would Strange suddenly go back on what he swore?

ROGERS: Why do you think?

TONY: Strange looked into the future—he saw something like fourteen million futures, in which we won once. Then, just before he disintegrated, he told me there was no other way. I think giving the Time Stone to Thanos is what leads to us winning.

ROGERS: So you think that we’re in that future that Strange saw?

TONY: I think at least we’re on the right path. We can do this. We’ve faced worse.

ROGERS: No, Tony, we haven’t.

TONY: Okay, no, we haven’t—but we’re the goddamn Avengers!

ROGERS: _[SMILING]_ That we are.

# SCENE 33 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE GOLDEN CITY, WAKANDA._

CAPTION: SOME WEEKS LATER

_CUT TO:_

_THE TRIBAL COUNCIL ROOM. **M’BAKU** STANDS BY THE THRONE OF THE KING OF WAKANDA. **T’CHALLA** ENTERS._

T’CHALLA: Well met, my brother.

M’BAKU: It is good to see you back, my brother.

T’CHALLA: Thank you for standing in for me as King of Wakanda in my absence.

M’BAKU: It was an honor to serve.

T’CHALLA: But now I have returned. I am King of Wakanda. You are also King of Wakanda. We cannot have two Kings of Wakanda.

M’BAKU: Indeed not.

T’CHALLA: For the sake of our people, many of whom will be going through similar problems, we must resolve this peacefully. One of us must abdicate in favour of the other …

M’BAKU: I agree.

T’CHALLA: And it must be me.

M’BAKU: Yes, I—wait, what? Brother, it must be me. You are the rightful king of Wakanda.

T’CHALLA: And I am also the Black Panther—thanks to the actions of Killmonger, the last Black Panther. Five years ago, I was told Wakanda needed a King, not a warrior. The man who said that was right. I cannot be King and Panther at the same time, and I can do more good for more people as the Panther. I have looked at what you have done as King—you have ruled wisely, proceeded with opening Wakanda to the outside world, and done more to integrate the Jabari into the other tribes than anyone has in centuries. You let Okoye serve with the Avengers. The best thing for my nation is to let you continue doing what you have been doing.

M’BAKU: I am humbled by your words, brother. I shall try to be worthy of your trust.

_[THEY EMBRACE.]_

T’CHALLA: I have no doubt of it.

# SCENE 34 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS COMPOUND, AFTER BEING WRECKED IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THANOS._

_CUT TO:_

_STEVE ROGERS RUNNING THROUGH THE WOODS CLOSE TO THE COMPOUND, FIRST THING IN THE MORNING._

VOICE: _[OFF]_ On your left.

_ROGERS COMES TO A SUDDEN HALT. ON A BENCH IS **STEVE ROGERS** AS AN OLD MAN. _

OLD MAN ROGERS: Hey, Steve.

STEVE ROGERS: Do I know you? How did you get in here?

OLD MAN ROGERS: Security systems still recognise me. And perhaps that will tell you who I am.

ROGERS: I’ve never seen you before in my life.

OLD MAN ROGERS: Yes, you have. Maybe not like this, but you see this face every time you look in a mirror.

ROGERS: _[STARES AT OLD MAN ROGERS CLOSELY.]_ You’re saying … you’re me?

OLD MAN ROGERS: After everything you’ve seen, is that so strange? I went back into the past, and I got back here the long way.

ROGERS: Why would you do that?

OLD MAN ROGERS: Steve, I’m here to give you a mission. In 1949, Arnim Zola was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. Once there, he proceeded to rebuild HYDRA inside S.H.I.E.L.D.

ROGERS: I know that. I found it all out. If you’re me, you should remember.

OLD MAN ROGERS: Zola and the new HYDRA Council he built became concerned that Peggy Carter and Howard Stark would realise what was going on, so they launched several assassination attempts in the 1950s and 1960s.

ROGERS: Which obviously failed.

OLD MAN ROGERS: They failed because I—you were there. After Zola died in 1972, the HYDRA Council decided to act in a more circumspect way, and ordered fewer assassinations. Steve, you’re going back in time after Tony’s funeral, aren’t you, to put the stones back? It has to be you, because only you and Thor can lift Mjolnir, and Thor’s not battle-fit yet. Am I right?

ROGERS: _[HESITANT]_ Yes.

OLD MAN ROGERS: Steve, when you’ve done that, don’t come back here. Go instead to 1949.

ROGERS: But we know that Captain America didn’t reappear in 1949. There was that Grant Gardner fella, but he got killed quickly.

OLD MAN ROGERS: By HYDRA, though we didn’t know that at the time. HYDRA couldn’t take the chance that the real Cap had come back. And if they’d known that I had, they would have redoubled their efforts to get me, Peg and Howard. I had to keep my presence a secret, for everyone’s sake.

ROGERS: So you expect me to go back, watch over Peg, but never let her know that I’m there?

OLD MAN ROGERS: I never said that. The great benefit of going back was that I was able to have a life with Peg.

ROGERS: But she married someone else, someone who I’d saved in Europe. She had two kids. I’ve watched the film, seen the photos.

OLD MAN ROGERS: Ever seen a photo of him? Did you ever wonder why there was no photo of her husband by Peg’s bedside? Or on her desk at Camp Lehigh? That guy never existed. It was me—you, all along. We just made up the story about the man I saved.

ROGERS: What about Bucky? Do you really think if I’m going back in time, I’m not going to try to rescue him?

OLD MAN ROGERS: I know you’ll try. But you won’t succeed. Just remember that he will be all right in the end.

ROGERS: Doesn’t sound like a lot of fun.

OLD MAN ROGERS: I won’t lie, some of it’s been hard. I couldn’t rescue Bucky. In the end I couldn’t save Howard. I couldn’t go to my own wife’s funeral, because I knew you’d be there. Had to tell Sharon I was ill. But I saved other people—Peggy, Dum-Dum, Jack Falsworth, others. I helped create the circumstances that allowed you to bring HYDRA down in 2014. If not for my actions, they’d have been too strong for you. And I did save some of the Winter Soldier’s would-be victims—that lessened the burden of guilt on him.

ROGERS: This is a hell of a lot to believe.

OLD MAN ROGERS: I know. You need to think about it. But ask Fury about the Nomad. And listen to Tony’s message to you.

ROGERS: How would Fury know about the Nomad? And what message?

OLD MAN ROGERS: You’ll see. Oh, and when you go back, remember to go to Wakanda and get T’Chaka to make you a new shield. I’ll need it.

# SCENE 35 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: TONY STARK’S LAKESIDE CABIN. IT IS THE DAY OF TONY’S FUNERAL. GUESTS AT THE WAKE ARE MILLING ABOUT._

_CUT TO:_

_INSIDE THE CABIN. PEPPER POTTS GOES UP TO STEVE ROGERS._

PEPPER POTTS: Steve, Tony recorded a message for you. He said it was ‘Cap’s eyes only’. The room at the back’s set up for you.

STEVE ROGERS: Thanks, Pepper.

_CUT TO:_

_ROGERS SAT DOWN, WATCHING AS A HOLOGRAM OF TONY IS PROJECTED FROM THE IRON MAN HELMET. TONY SITS DOWN ON A CHAIR._

TONY STARK: Hey, Steve. If you’re watching this, then I guess I’m dead and you’re not. Which kinda sucks, frankly. But I’m ready for it, or as ready as anyone can be. I recorded a message for Morgan—I talk about all that shit there. What I want to say to you is that I forgive you. I know that everything you did you did because you thought it was the right thing to do. I don’t think you were always right, but hell, I made plenty of bad mistakes myself. And I forgive that crazy one-armed boyfriend of yours. He couldn’t help what HYDRA made him do, and I know you couldn’t help protecting him. I hope you get him back, I truly do. And I want you to know that I have always trusted you, even when you were smashing all kinds of shit out of my suit. I hope I get the chance to prove that to you tomorrow. I was genuinely moved that you trusted me enough to give me the burner phone. I know I never used it, but that never left my side that whole two years. And one last thing. I always acted blasé about you, and the whole living legend shtick. Truth is, my dad’s admiration of you—which, by the way, was overcompensatingly effusive—well, some of it did rub off on me. If I’m honest with myself, when I came back from Afghanistan, I could have just led a quiet life—at least until Obie tried to kill me again. But I didn’t. I built the second version of the suit instead. And when I was doing that, I knew I was making something that would allow me to become a hero like Captain America. You inspired me, Steve. Without you there wouldn’t have been Iron Man, and there certainly wouldn’t have been any Avengers. It was a genuine privilege to know you in person. _[TONY REACHES TOWARDS THE HELMET, BUT HAS A SECOND THOUGHT.]_ Oh, and I’ve said this to you before, but if we get through this, ease up on yourself, man. Get yourself a life. Well, so long.

_TONY TURNS OFF THE HOLOGRAM. STEVE SITS THERE, A TEAR RUNNING DOWN HIS CHEEK._

_CUT TO:_

_NICK FURY ON THE VERANDAH. ROGERS COMES OUT TO JOIN HIM._

NICK FURY: You okay, soldier?

ROGERS: It’s been an emotional day. Nick, what do you know about the Nomad?

FURY: The Nomad? Where the hell did _that_ come from? The Nomad was a ghost, a name S.H.I.E.L.D. analysts gave to a pattern they thought they saw in a number of actions carried out against S.H.I.E.L.D.’s enemies. One of the best Level 7 teams S.H.I.E.L.D. ever had carried out an investigation back in ’68, and even they couldn’t prove he existed. They did suggest it might be Captain America not dead after all, but we now know that wasn’t true, don’t we? Why do you ask?

ROGERS: Just something somebody said to me.

# SCENE 36 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE DESTROYED AVENGERS COMPOUND._

_CUT TO:_

_BUCKY BARNES_ _AND SAM WILSON PICKING THROUGH THE WRECKAGE OF THE COMPOUND. STEVE ROGERS JOINS THEM._

BUCKY BARNES: Hey, Steve. _[HE HOLDS UP A DAMAGED POSTER OF ‘STEVE ROGERS AT 100’.]_ Know anything about this?

STEVE ROGERS: Yeah, it was a festival of movies about me, made between 1944 and 2011. There was pressure to cancel it after I became a war criminal, but the Lincoln Center refused, and then the government got keen on it again after the Snap.

BARNES: Did you go?

ROGERS: Yeah. I turned them down when they first invited me, but after the Snap, it felt like something to boost people’s morale.

BARNES: What was the best movie?

ROGERS: The French one. _Enfants de la patrie_.

BARNES: Okay, maybe I'll check that out. Wait, isn’t that the one where we—?

ROGERS: Yes, yes it is. Look Buck, I need to speak to you. Can we walk?

_CROSSFADE TO THE PAIR OF THEM WALKING IN THE WOODS._

BARNES: And that’s everything?

ROGERS: Yep.

BARNES: Do you believe him?

ROGERS: Well, it seems crazy—but he knew about Tony’s message to me. And how did Fury know about the Nomad? The rest of the team wouldn’t let me use that name.

BARNES: Steve, you’ve always taught me to go on instinct—what does your instinct tell you?

ROGERS: That he’s who he says he is—that he is me.

BARNES: Seems to me then that you don’t have a choice. You have to go back, because it’s already happened. And you get Peggy into the bargain.

ROGERS: But what about you, Buck? In 1949 you were being drugged and tortured by HYDRA. I have to try to save you.

BARNES: Hey, idiot, don’t you remember? You did save me. Yeah, okay, I was stuck being the Winter Soldier back then, and you can’t change that. But keep this with you. You know it works out in the end. Go. I’ll be fine. I’ve got a new world to experience. And I'll see you when you get back.

ROGERS: Buck, when I get back, there'll need to be a new Captain America. I've had some thoughts about who ...

# SCENE 37 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE PLANET VORMIR_

CAPTION: VORMIR, 2014

_CUT TO:_

_CAPTAIN AMERICA FINISHING THE ASCENT UP THE MOUNTAIN. THE **RED SKULL** FLOATS OUT OF THE SHADOW TO GREET HIM._

RED SKULL: Welcome, Steven, son of Joseph.

STEVER ROGERS: You?

_CAP IMMEDIATELY DROPS INTO A CROUCH AND RAISES MJOLNIR._

SKULL: Captain, you need fear nothing from me. Our past is irrelevant. I am beyond such things as revenge now. I am the Stonekeeper. A guide to all who seek the Soul Stone.

ROGERS: I’m not exactly seeking the Stone.

SKULL: No. You wish to return it. I thank you. _[HE HOLDS UP HIS HAND. THE SOUL STONE IS NOW THERE.]_ Good luck with the rest of your journey.

_THE RED SKULL FADES BACK INTO THE SHADOWS._

ROGERS: Well, that was unexpected.

# SCENE 38 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: CAMP LEHIGH._

CAPTION: 1970

_CUT TO:_

_THE BASEMENT STORAGE FACILITY. STEVE ROGERS, DRESSED AS CAPTAIN STEPHENS, IS PLACING THE TESSERRACT BACK IN ITS BRIEFCASE._

PEGGY CARTER: _[FROM BEHIND ROGERS]_ Excuse me, who’s there?

_ROGERS TURNS._

PEGGY: Steve? What the hell are you doing here? You know it’s not safe for you to be seen at S.H.I.E.L.D. And … you look different…

STEVE ROGERS: Sorry Peggy. I’ll explain. Some day. I hope.

_HE TAPS A BUTTON ON HIS WRIST, SUITS UP IN A TIME SUIT, AND DISAPPEARS._

# SCENE 39 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: A WHITE SUBURBAN HOUSE._

CAPTION: 1949

_CUT TO:_

_PEGGY CARTER INSIDE, ON THE PHONE. SHE HAS A CUP OF TEA IN HER HAND._

PEGGY CARTER: Oh, hello Daniel. How are you? … And Violet? … You are? That’s very good news! Really, I couldn’t be happier for you. _[THERE’S A KNOCK ON THE DOOR.]_ Bear with me just a moment, there’s someone at the door.

_SHE OPENS THE DOOR TO REVEAL STEVE ROGERS._

STEVE ROGERS: Hey, Peg.

_PEGGY DROPS THE TEA CUP._

PEGGY: _[STARING AT ROGERS]_ Daniel, I’m terribly sorry but I’m afraid I’m going to have to call you back. I’ll speak to you on Monday.

_SHE PUTS THE PHONE BACK ON ITS CRADLE._

ROGERS: Boyfriend?

PEGGY: Ex. It didn’t work out because he quite rightly observed that I am still in love with a dead man. Except here you are. Not dead. _[SHE LOOKS AT HIM IN SILENCE FOR A MOMENT.]_ Steve? You’re alive! _[SHE RUSHES TO HIM AND THEY EMBRACE.]_ You… you came, you came back. It’s been so long. So long.

ROGERS: Well, you do still owe me a dance.

## Part Three: Epilogues

# SCENE 40 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: PEGGY CARTER’S HOUSE_

CAPTION: 1950

_HOWARD STARK DRIVES UP IN A KURTIS KRAFT SPORTS CAR. HE GETS OUT AND GOES INSIDE._

_CUT TO:_

_INSIDE PEGGY’S HOUSE. HOWARD GREETS PEGGY._

HOWARD STARK: Hey, Peggy! You’re engaged! Where is he? I just gotta meet this guy who finally pulled you out of mourning. He must be pretty special.

PEGGY CARTER: Oh, he is.

STEVE ROGERS: _[STANDING IN A DOORWAY]_ Hey, Howard.

_HOWARD IS DUMBFOUNDED FOR A MOMENT._

HOWARD: Steve?

ROGERS: Yes, it’s me.

HOWARD: You’re alive! You’re back! This is great! We can put a team together!

ROGERS: Howard—

HOWARD: There’s you, and we’ve already got Jim Hammond. Peggy, do you think we could get Dottie Underwood?

PEGGY: Howard—

HOWARD: Okay, maybe a bit far. But I just met the editor of _Beauty_ magazine—there’s definitely something weird about her—

ROGERS: Howard, no.

HOWARD: No?

ROGERS: No. No-one outside this room can know I’m back.

HOWARD: Why not?

ROGERS: I can’t explain that, sorry. You’re just going to have to trust me.

HOWARD: So, are you just going to stay here and be Peggy’s husband? I mean, no-one can say you haven’t earned it, but it doesn’t seem much like you.

ROGERS: I’m going to be in action, but it needs to be ultra-ultra secret.

PEGGY: So the three of us are going to concoct Steve’s cover story. Steve suggested I claim that my husband is someone that Steve saved back in the War.

HOWARD: Okay. But if Steve’s active, people will notice something. So ... I know, why don’t we put together a project of misinformation? Spread stories of actions that never took place, and mix them in with the accounts of what Steve does do. Maybe create some sort of ghost hero. Any idea of a name for that character?

ROGERS: How about Nomad?

HOWARD: Yeah, that’s a good name.

ROGERS: I’m glad someone thinks so.

PEGGY: Sorry?

ROGERS: Private joke. I’ll explain it one day.

# SCENE 41 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: A COUNTRY COTTAGE IN ENGLAND._

CAPTION: MERRYWEATHER, NEAR WINCHESTER, ENGLAND, 2012

_CUT TO:_

_INSIDE THE HOUSE. OLD PEGGY CARTER IS SAT IN A CHAIR, READING A BOOK. OLD MAN STEVE ROGERS COMES IN._

OLD MAN ROGERS: Hi honey, I’m home.

PEGGY CARTER: Hello, Steve.

OLD MAN ROGERS: How was your day?

PEGGY: Oh, mostly watching television. There was a news report from New York. Apparently there was an alien invasion, fought off by a team called the Avengers. This team, it was reported, was led by Captain America. Which I thought was strange, since Captain America spent all week in the garden, is now in this room with me, and is, besides, far beyond fighting off alien invasions. Don’t you think it’s time you told me everything?

_CROSSFADE TO:_

OLD MAN ROGERS: And that’s almost the whole story. There’s still a few things I can’t tell you, as they’re still in your future.

PEGGY: And you knew all the bad things that were going to come? You knew Howard and Maria were going to be killed?

OLD MAN ROGERS: I’m afraid so. And I couldn’t do anything to stop it.

PEGGY: _[CRYING]_ Oh, you poor man.

# SCENE 42 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: NEW YORK._

CAPTION: 2023

_CUT TO:_

_NICK FURY AND SHARON CARTER WALKING THROUGH A CORRIDOR IN AN OFFICE BUILDING._

NICK FURY: So, what are you doing now, Agent Carter?

SHARON CARTER: The CIA have told me I can have my old job back—I think the Captain America connection is working in my favour again. But I don’t know if I want to go back.

FURY: Well, I might have a job for you.

SHARON: With S.H.I.E.L.D.?

FURY: I’m not going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Mack Mackenzie has been a perfectly good Director for the last five years, and as far as I’m concerned, he can keep the job.

SHARON: So you don’t really have an organisation these days?

FURY: I have a Crew. Which, may I remind you, is why I’ve agreed to meet your mysterious ‘uncle’.

_THEY PAUSE IN FRONT OF AN OFFICE DOOR._

SHARON: Well, here we are.

FURY: Shall we?

_SHARON OPENS THE DOOR AND THEY GO IN. IN A BARE OFFICE, ON A CHAIR, IS OLD MAN STEVE ROGERS._

FURY: Mother—! Rogers?

OLD MAN ROGERS: Sorry Nick.

FURY: What happened to you? I heard you took the Infinity Stones back, and then disappeared?

OLD MAN ROGERS: I did what I said I would. I just got back here the long way.

FURY: _[TO SHARON]_ Are you telling me that when I assigned to you protect Rogers, you already knew him?

SHARON: Yes and no. I knew my Uncle Steve, but he hadn’t told anyone besides Aunt Peggy who he really was, and the guy you assigned me to was sixty years younger. I finally made the connection a few years later. It’s why I left the Secret Avengers.

FURY: _[BACK TO OLD MAN ROGERS]_ And why do you want to talk to me?

OLD MAN ROGERS: Well, I don’t need to keep myself secret any more. And I thought I might be able to help. Not fighting, of course, but my brain still works.

FURY: Dammit, the guys in ’68 were right! You were the Nomad, weren’t you?

OLD MAN ROGERS: For some of his exploits, yes. Some of them me, Peggy and Howard just made up.

FURY: Hell and damnation! Okay, I’ll think about it.

_FURY LEAVES._

SHARON: How are you feeling?

OLD MAN ROGERS: Pretty good. For the first time in nearly seventy-five years, I don’t know what’s going to happen.

# SCENE 43 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: DOCTOR STRANGE’S NEW YORK SANCTUM SANCTORUM._

_CUT TO:_

_BRUCE BANNER ENTERING THE_ _SANCTUM’S LOBBY._

BRUCE BANNER: Hello?

 **_DOCTOR STRANGE_ ** _DRIFTS DOWN THE STAIRCASE._

DOCTOR STRANGE: Greetings, Dr Banner. Welcome once again to my home. I’m glad that your arrival is less destructive than the last time. And thank you for arriving in your less conspicuous form. Shall we adjourn somewhere more comfortable?

_SUDDENLY THEY ARE IN STRANGE’S STUDY._

STRANGE: Tea?

_A CUP OF TEA APPEARS IN BANNER’S HAND._

STRANGE: I have spent the day investigating alternate timelines. Did you know that there’s a timeline in which you and I were active in the 1970s? I was a psychiatrist and you went by the name of David Banner. And there is one in which your skin is grey. And one where we are all made of Lego—that was odd. I’ve just been looking at a very confusing timeline which there are no Avengers at all, and all the superheroes are mutants. Now, I believe that you had questions for me.

BANNER: How did you know that?

STRANGE: Why else would you be here?

BANNER: Ye-es. First of all, why did you give up the Time Stone to Thanos?

STRANGE: Come now, Doctor. You already know the answer to that.

BANNER: You knew that we were going to try to get the Ancient One to give up the Time Stone, and she would never do that unless she knew that you had done so.

STRANGE: Indeed. And I apologised to Tony Stark not for giving up the Time Stone, but because I knew this course of action would lead to his death.

BANNER: Okay. All through this business we’ve been told that we must avoid creating alternate timelines. But didn’t we do just that when Tony destroyed Thanos?

STRANGE: No, because that’s not what happened. Thanos and his forces were disintegrated, but then sent back to 2014 and reassembled with no memory of encountering the Avengers.

BANNER: Including Gamora.

STRANGE: Yes, including Nebula and Gamora.

BANNER: So the Gamora who Thor met with the Guardians—

STRANGE: Is not the original Gamora. The original stayed in 2023, and is now roaming the galaxy, pursued by the friends of the duplicate. Inasmuch as that matters.

BANNER: And Steve? What’s the effect of his staying in 1949?

STRANGE: Captain Rogers did what he had already done. He did not create an alternate timeline when he stayed in the past—he simply fulfilled the role that he already had in history.

BANNER: Then why don’t any of us remember what happened in 2012? Thor didn’t remember restarting Tony, Cap didn’t remember fighting himself—

STRANGE: The travel through the quantum realm created ripples in the universe that affected your memories. I assure you those events took place.

BANNER: Okay, here’s the big one. The Ancient One said that the Infinity Stones created the flow of time. Remove one, and that flow is disrupted. Thanos removed all six—

STRANGE: And yet here we all still are? Simple. Thanos did not destroy the Stones.

BANNER: He said he did, using the Stones’ power—

STRANGE: And, as Nebula said, Thanos was many things, but not a liar. But nor was he omniscient. He thought he had destroyed the Stones—instead he just scattered them through the Universe.

BANNER: How do you know this?

_STRANGE PASSES HIS HAND OVER HIS CHEST. THE AMULET OF THE EYE OF AGAMOTTO FADES INTO VISIBILITY, AND THE STONE GLOWS GREEN WITHIN IT._

BANNER: So we never needed to time-travel at all? We could just have collected the stones in the here-and-now?

STRANGE: The Eye has returned here. The other Stones are scattered through the universe—you would never have found them. The sacrifices made were not in vain.

BANNER: Wow. What about Loki? Did we create another one onf him?

STRANGE: Not exactly ...

# SCENE 44 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: KNOWHERE._

CAPTION: 2018

_CUT TO:_

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE BOOT OF JEMIAH._

_CUT TO:_

_INSIDE THE BOOT. **LOKI** IS SAT AT A TABLE, SPINNING A SILVER PENDANT ON WHICH IS CARVED THE TWIN ENTWINED SNAKES THAT ARE THE SYMBOL OF THE GOD OF MISCHIEF. **LORELEI** ENTERS AND SITS AT THE TABLE._

LORELEI: Loki Laufeyson, I have found you.

LOKI: Lorelei, so you have. What a pleasant surprise.

LORELEI: A surprise? You yourself told me to come here.

LOKI: I did?

LORELEI: Yes. You were pretending to be the All-Father at the time, but I knew it was you. And I thank you—for otherwise I would have been on Asgard when Hela arrived.

LOKI: Hela? The Goddess of Death? She's on Asgard?

LORELEI: The same. She killed the Warriors Three, all the Einherjar …

LOKI: All of them?

LORELEI: All of them. But you know this, you were there.

LOKI: Was I?

LORELEI: Loki, what is happening here?

LOKI: What did I, assuming it was me, and not really Odin, tell you to do?

LORELEI: To come here and tell you what had happened in Asgard. It seemed a strange task, and is pointless now, because you surely know anyway.

LOKI: Humour me. Do what ‘I’ told you to do.

LORELEI: Well, after I left Asgard, Thor arrived, and exposed you. Then the two of you went in search of Odin. Shortly after that, Hela arrived, and killed a lot of Asgardians. Thor, you and a Valkyrie returned—

LOKI: A Valkyrie?

LORELEI: Yes. One survives. You fought Hela, and rescued many Asgardians, and Surtur was released, and destroyed Hela and Asgard.

LOKI: All that sounds very heroic and selfless. Are you sure it was me?

LORELEI: I was, but perhaps not now. Because I heard that Thanos intercepted the ship upon which you escaped Asgard, killed half of the Asgardian survivors, took the Tesseract and killed you. Yet here you are.

LOKI: Indeed, here I am. What about Odin? And the rest of the Asgardians?

LORELEI: Odin apparently passed away peacefully. And the last of the Asgardians are on Earth. Why do you not know all this?

LOKI: Let me show you something.

_HE REACHES INTO HIS JACKET, AND PRODUCES THE TESSERACT._

LORELEI: The Tesseract? But Thanos has that!

LOKI: I took this from New York, on Earth, six Earth years ago, in your timeline. I have been using it to travel across the universe, through time and space. 

LORELEI: Then what does Thanos have?

LOKI: I’ve been wondering that myself. I’m sure that this is the genuine article. But I can’t imagine Thanos would be taken in by a fake Space Stone. And if I removed the Space Stone from the universe for a few years, as I have, then the universe ought to have started collapsing—which, as I can see from looking around me, it hasn't.

LORELEI: So?

LOKI: So, both must be the genuine article. I think Thanos has a Space Stone from the future. Or do I mean the past?

LORELEI: I don’t understand.

LOKI: I’m not sure I do. But I think, from what I’ve been able to find out, at some point, the Tesseract will be returned to New York six years ago. And I’m rather afraid that I will too, and then everything you’ve told me about myself, will come to pass. And that’s why I don’t remember what you think I should remember—it hasn’t happened to me yet.

LORELEI: So you’ll die?

LOKI: Don’t we all, eventually? Even Asgardians—we’re not immortal.

LORELEI: But you now know how it will happen. How can you bear that?

LOKI: Actually, it rather changes one’s perspective on things. And I imagine it’s better than being tied up with the entrails of your own son, having snakes drip poison on you.

LORELEI: What?

LOKI: A story the humans made up about me. Anyway, I intend to spend as long as possible putting off that moment of return. If I can travel through time and space, that should be a very long time

LORELEI: I—My Lord Loki, I feel … strange.

_SHE STARTS TO DISINTEGRATE. SEVERAL OF THE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE BAR ALSO TURN TO DUST. AFTER THEY’VE GONE, LOKI LOOKS AROUND._

LOKI: Well, that’s rude!

# SCENE 45 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS COMPUND. THE MAIN BUILDING IS BEING REBUILT, THOUGH REPAIR WORK CONTINUES ELSEWHERE._

CAPTION: 2023

_CUT TO:_

_A LARGE HALL IN THE AVENGERS COMPOUND, IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REBUILT. ALONG ONE WALL ARE IMAGES OF THE FALLEN AVENGERS, PHIL COULSON, QUICKSILVER, VISION, BLACK WIDOW, IRON MAN, AND CAPTAIN AMERICA. WANDA MAXIMOFF AND THE HULK (IN PROFESSOR HULK GUISE) ARE THERE, LOOKING AT THE PICTURES._

WANDA MAXIMOFF: It’s good that they included Pietro.

HULK: Well, for however a short a time, he was an Avenger. He fought for what we fight for, and he fought alongside us.

MAXIMOFF: Who is the man in the suit?

HULK: Phil Coulson. He was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who worked with us when we first formed.

MAXIMOFF: So not actually an Avenger?

HULK: It depends on how you look at it, I guess. He was certainly brave enough. _[PAUSES.]_ Wanda, I have something to tell you. A week ago I went to see Strange in Greenwich Village, He told me the Infinity Stones weren’t destroyed, they were just scattered across the universe. I’ve been thinking about that. Vision’s consciousness was spread across his neural circuits and the Mind Stone. So if the Stone still exists …

MAXIMOFF: _[EXCITEDLY]_ Perhaps the Vision’s mind still exists.

HULK: And if we could find the stone, maybe we could build the Vision a new body. But we have no idea where the Stone is. We may never find it. We may not want to find it—the last time the Stones started turning up, it was the prelude to Thanos.

MAXIMOFF: Thank you, Bruce. You’ve given me hope, where there was none before. I think I shall go and make myself useful. And think about what you said.

HULK: Yeah, I should do some of that myself.

_MAXIMOFF LEAVES. THE HULK LOOKS AT THE PICTURES IN CONTEMPLATION. A FIGURE ENTERS THE HALL._

**BETTY ROSS** : Hey, Bruce.

HULK: Betty?

BETTY: Yeah, hi.

HULK: Wow, it’s been a long time.

BETTY: Nearly fifteen years. Though I was dead for five of them.

HULK: I heard you married Leonard Samson.

BETTY: When you reappeared, and joined the Avengers, I thought you might try to contact me—

HULK: I thought you were better off without me. Hulk was a danger to everyone around him then.

BETTY: So Leonard was trying to get me back, and eventually I gave in, and we married, and I lived a nice ordinary life—well, as ordinary as the daughter of the Secretary of State gets. And then, the Blip happened, and I guess I can thank you for bringing me back from that. But in that five years, Leonard remarried. And she’s a nice person, and better with him than I was, so …

HULK: So you came to me.

BETTY: I know, it’s crazy. I’m not even asking for us to get back together. But I thought maybe we could be friends again.

HULK: We can.

_HE TAKES HER HAND._

# SCENE 46 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: DISNEY STUDIOS_

CAPTION: 2024

_CUT TO:_

_A SENATE HEARING ROOM RECREATED IN A STUDIO. SIMON WILLIAMS, DRESSED AS TONY STARK, IS ADDRESSING THE ROOM. CHAIRING THE MEETING IS SENATOR STERN, PLAYED BY **JERRY SEINFELD**. SAT AT ANOTHER DESK IS JAMES RHODES, PLAYED BY **TERRENCE HOWARD**._

TONY STARK/SIMON WILLIAMS: The point is, you’re welcome, I guess.

SENATOR STERN/JERRY SEINFELD: For what?

TONY/WILLIAMS: Because I’m your nuclear deterrent. It’s working. We’re safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can’t have it. But I did you a big favour.

_STANDS UP AND TURNS AROUND TO FACE THE CROWD_

TONY/WILLIAMS: I’ve successfully privatised world peace.

_BOTH HANDS MAKE PEACE SIGNS AND EVERYONE STANDS UP, APPLAUDING AND ALL TALKING AT ONCE._

TONY/WILLIAMS: What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns.

STERN/SEINFELD: Fuck you, Mr Stark. Fuck you, buddy. We’re adjourned. We’re adjourned for today.

 **JOSS WHEDON** : Okay, cut!

_WILLIAMS WALKS OFF SET, AND SEES PEPPER POTTS._

SIMON WILLIAMS: Hey, Pepper!

PEPPER POTTS: Hi Simon. Having fun?

WILLIAMS: Absolutely.

POTTS: How’s the new Rhodey?

WILLIAMS: Terrence? He’s terrific. Can I ask—did you really not know Stern was HYDRA?

POTTS: Not at the time, no.

WILLIAMS: Anyway, I’m really hyped that I get to fly an actual Iron Man suit tomorrow!

POTTS: You get to fly _in_ the suit, Simon. I’ll be piloting it.

WILLIAMS: Well, thanks anyway.

POTTS: Don’t you ever get tired of playing superheroes? Didn’t you play in that female-fronted rip-off of Captain America last year?

WILLIAMS: Hey, I loved doing that! Beat out Chris Pine to the role, as well. And straight after this I’m doing _Wonder Man—_ it’s about the son of an industrialist who sees his company’s profits tumble, tries to embezzle funds, gets thrown in jail, and then gets offered a way out by a guy who promises to turn him into a superhero with ionic powers. It’s a really good script, and it’s an independent production, so perhaps we can do something a bit different with the genre.

POTTS: What’s the producer’s name?

WILLIAMS: Baron Masters.

POTTS: Never heard of him.

# SCENE 47 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: KNOWHERE._

_CUT TO:_

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE BOOT OF JEMIAH._

_CUT TO:_

_INSIDE THE BOOT OF JEMIAH. VARIOUS CHARACTERS CAN BE SEEN IN THE BACKGROUND, SUCH AS **HOWARD THE DUCK** AND **COSMO THE SPACEDOG** , AND WAY IN THE BACKGROUND, **DEADPOOL** EATING CRACKERS. HOWARD THE DUCK IS TALKING TO **THE LADY SIF** WHO IS LARGELY IGNORING HIM. THERE IS ALSO A MAN IN A LONG GREENISH-BLACK LEATHER COAT AND SPIKED-UP BLACK HAIR, LOOKING AT A WOODEN MASK._

HOWARD THE DUCK: So there I was, trapped on a world I never made…

_AT THE BAR IS CAPTAIN MARVEL. THERE'S A BURLY BARMAN. TWO ALIENS APPROACH THE CAPTAIN—ONE IS REPTILIAN, A BADOON, AND THE OTHER IS A SHI’AR, WITH A FEATHERED CREST._

BADOON: Kree.

SHI’AR: He says you’re Kree.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: I’m not Kree.

SHI’AR: You wear Kree uniform.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: But not Kree colors.

BADOON: Kree.

SHI’AR: Yes, Kree. I hunt Kree.

_IN THE BACKGROUND, SIF’S HAND GOES TO HER SWORD. THE BADOON AND THE SHI’AR PULL BLASTERS, BUT THEN THE **BARMAN** QUICKLY EXTENDS A STEEL CLAW FROM BETWEEN HIS FINGERS AND SLICES THE BLASTERS IN TWO. HE POINTS A CLAW AT THE SHI’AR. _

BARMAN: Out.

SHI’AR: You should not interfere.

BARMAN: I’m saving your life, idiot. Leave.

_THE BADOON AND THE SHI’AR DEPART. THE BARMAN PULLS HIS CLAWS IN._

CAPTAIN MARVEL: I could have handled them myself, you know.

BARMAN: I know—but your way melts the furniture.

_A TALL **THIN MAN** IN A SUIT AND A LONG BROWN COAT SITS DOWN NEXT TO CAPTAIN MARVEL._

THIN MAN: And who wants that? Nice to meet you.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Sorry, do I know you?

THIN MAN: Oh, I shouldn’t think so. But I’ve heard about you. Big fan.

BARMAN: Carol, do you want me to throw him out?

CAPTAIN MARVEL: It’s okay, he seems harmless.

THIN MAN: Mostly harmless.

BARMAN: Okay, bub. But I’m watching you.

THIN MAN: Actually, by rights I shouldn’t even be in this universe. Neither should your barman, come to that. But the walls between realities are getting a bit thin these days. Must be all that messing around with Infinity Stones. You really should be more careful.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: You seem very well informed.

THIN MAN: Indeed I am. I travel around, and I learn things. As it happened, I just came across a bit of information, and I thought you might be best placed to make use of it.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: What information?

THIN MAN: Did you know the whole of Knowhere is the head of an ancient being, called a Celestial?

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Sure, Jemiah the Analyzer. Everyone knows that.

THIN MAN: But do they know the Celestials are coming back?

CAPTAIN MARVEL: What? Are you warning me about that?

THIN MAN: Nah. I reckon your version of humanity can cope with those quite easily. But there’s something out there that’s much, much worse. Gah Lak Tus. The Devourer of Worlds. You need to go find out all you can about it, and then you need everybody. And I mean, Everybody. Avengers, Guardians, A-Force. Everybody.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Hey, we beat Thanos, you know.

THIN MAN: Thanos was a pussy-cat compared to Gah Lak Tus.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: So where do I find this … thing?

THIN MAN: Sorry, all I can tell you right now. There are rules about interfering too much in other universes. And I need to get back to my own universe and sort out a planet full of pepperpots. _Allons-y_.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Pepperpots? Hey, wait, where are you going?

_THE THIN MAN IS ALREADY LEAVING. CAPTAIN MARVEL FOLLOWS HIM._

_CUT TO:_

_OUTSIDE THE BOOT OF JEMIAH. CAPTAIN MARVEL IS LOOKING AROUND. SHE SEES NOTHING, BUT THEN HEARS A STRANGE SCRAPING-WHEEZING NOISE, MUCH LIKE A KNIFE BEING SCRAPED ALONG A PIANO WIRE, BUT SLOWED DOWN. THAT FADES IN AND OUT AND THEN FADES AWAY. SHE FOLLOWS THE SOUND BUT SEES NOTHING THERE. THE BARMAN AND SIF FOLLOW._

BARMAN: Any idea who that was?

CAPTAIN MARVEL: No.

BARMAN: Did you believe him?

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Enough to think I should check out what he was saying. _[SHE TURNS TO THE BARMAN.]_ And what did he mean about how you shouldn’t be here?

BARMAN: It’s a long story, Carol. Let’s just say I’ve been around, and I didn’t start from here.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Right. I think I need to leave. And who the hell are A-Force?

THE LADY SIF: May I accompany you?

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Who are you?

SIF: The Lady Sif of Asgard. One of the last of us left.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Do you have a ship?

SIF: Yes.

CAPTAIN MARVEL: Then fine.

SIF: Anything to get away from the duck. 

_THEY TURN TO MEET THE MAN IN THE LONG LEATHER COAT._

MAN: _[AMERICAN ACCENT]_ Might I be of assistance? _[HIS FEATURES DISSOLVE, AND ARE REPLACED BY THOSE OF LOKI.]_ After all, he did say you’d need Everybody.

# SCENE 48

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK CITY_

_CUT TO:_

_SAM WILSON AND A CLEAN-SHAVEN, SHORT-HAIRED BUCKY BARNES, WALKING THROUGH THE PARK._

WILSON: How's Steve? 

BARNES: He's fine. Sleeps quite a bit. I'm not really used to my best friend being nearly eighty years older than me.

WILSON: What do you do when you meet?

BARNES: Oh, what we always do—cruise the dance halls looking for girls.

_[WILSON SMILES.]_

Nah. We reminisce, mostly. He talks about you a lot. You should come over.

WILSON: Yeah, I will.

BARNES: So what's it like, being Captain America?

WILSON: I'm slowly getting used to it. But I heard a rumour the government's getting their own Captain America.

BARNES: Ouch, that sounds rude. Almost as if they don't want a brother in the job.

WILSON: Can I ask you something? You were Cap's partner long before I was—do you think you should have got the gig? 

BARNES: We talked about it before he went. We both agreed it should be you. The Winter Soldier has, to use the late Natasha Romanoff's phrase, a little too much red in his ledger to be Cap. So no, I'm not jealous. I'm fine as I am.

WILSON: So what else is new with you?

BARNES: Oh, the Army caught up with me. 

WILSON: They want to lock you up for desertion?

BARNES: No. Seventy-nine years' back pay.

WILSON: Wow. How much is that?

BARNES: Enough to buy an apartment in Brooklyn. 

WILSON: Where?

BARNES: My old neighbourhood, Midwood. Course, it's not the Irish enclave it was, but it's got some great kosher restaurants and Asian delis now. Steve's got an apartment in the same building, and he loves it.

WILSON: Got anything left over?

BARNES: A bit. I'm thinking of buying a llama.

WILSON: A llama?

BARNES: Sure. Shuri says they're great therapy animals. Oh, and Nick Fury's standing right behind us.

_[WILSON TURNS.]_

FURY: Glad I found you boys. I've got a job for you.

# SCENE 49 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: A GRUBBY APARTMENT BUILDING IN NEW YORK._

_CUT TO:_

**_WILLIAM RIVA_ ** _AND **GUTES** **GUTERMAN** WALKING UP THE STAIRS._

WILLIAM RIVA: So what’s next?

GUTES GUTERMAN: We keep doctoring footage and releasing it to the _Bugle_. They keep painting Spider-Man as a threat to society. Everyone’s happy.

RIVA: But what do we gain from it?

GUTERMAN: Chaos, William. We just need to be ready to act when opportunity presents itself. I tell you, we can really play this to our advantage.

_HE OPENS THE DOOR TO HIS APARTMENT. THE TWO ENTER, AND THEN STOP. A CLEAN-SHAVEN AND SHORT-HAIRED WINTER SOLDIER IS SITTING IN THE APARTMENT, HIS FEET ON A TABLE._

BUCKY BARNES: Hey, fellas. Could we have a word?

_SHIOCKED, THE TWO TURN ROUND, TO SEE SAM WILSON BEHIND THEM. SAM SMILES._

# SCENE 50 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS COMPOUND. THE MAIN BUILDING HAS BEEN REBUILT, BUT REPAIR WORK STILL CONTINUES ELSEWHERE._

_CUT TO:_

_A PRESS CONFERENCE ROOM IN AVENGERS COMPOUND—THE LARGE HALL WITH THE IMAGES OF THE FALLEN AVENGERS. IT IS NOW FULL OF SEATS FOR THE PRESS, FACING AWAY FROM THE IMAGES. HAPPY HOGAN IS WANDERING AROUND THE ROOM, ORDERING PEOPLE ABOUT. PEPPER POTTS IS SITTING ON THE FRONT ROW. CHRISTINE EVERHART SITS DOWN NEXT TO HER._

CHRISTINE EVERHART: Hey, Pepper.

PEPPER POTTS: Chris. You look lovely. How's the chat show going?

EVERHART: Much more fun than being a news anchor. You could come on. We had Rhodey last month. Oh, I heard about Simon's accident. How is he?

POTTS: Still in a coma. No-one seems quite sure what's wrong with him.

EVERHART: And how're you doing?

PEPPER POTTS: As well as can be expected, I guess. I still miss Tony. Especially when I use the suit.

EVERHART: I thought you were giving that up?

POTTS: I am. I just like to stay in practice. Just in case.

EVERHART: You know, you really sound like Tony when you say that.

POTTS: Do I? I guess I do.

EVERHART: Do you want me to come visit?

POTTS: Sure. Should I get a baby-sitter?

EVERHART: Might be nice. But it’s up to you. _[SHE SEES HOGAN.]_ What’s up with Happy? He’s even less like his name than usual.

POTTS: He just had a relationship break down.

EVERHART: What happened?

POTTS: He was in love, she thought it was just a fling.

EVERHART: Poor Happy. Made your move yet?

POTTS: What? On Happy?

EVERHART: Oh, come on, Pepper. Happy’s quite a catch. And he worships the ground you walk on. Always has.

POTTS: Christine, I’m a widow with a six-year old kid!

EVERHART: A kid that Happy dotes on. Also, interesting you didn’t say ‘I don’t like him that way’.

POTTS: Christine, Happy’s a dear, dear friend, but … no, I don’t like him that way.

EVERHART: Yeah you do. And deep down you always have. No shame in that.

POTTS: Shhh, the press conference is about to start. We’ll talk about this later.

EVERHART: Oh, promises …

_CUT TO:_

_A CORRIDOR IN THE COMPOUND. **PETER PARKER** IS WALKING AROUND, LOOKING WORRIED._

**FLASH THOMPSON** : Hey, loser!

PETER PARKER: Flash? What are you doing here?

FLASH THOMPSON: Hey, I got caught up in the whole ‘Peter Parker is Spider-Man’ bullshit too, you know.

PARKER: Yeah, sorry about that.

THOMPSON: Is it true?

PARKER: _[Exaggerated.]_ No.

THOMPSON: I thought not. Shame though. It would be something actually cool about you.

PARKER: Just hypothetically, if I was Spider-Man, would you stop ragging my ass?

THOMPSON: Hell, no!

PARKER: No?

THOMPSON: No. Look, everyone knows how much I rate Spider-Man, right? So if I carried on putting you down, it would stand to reason that I didn’t think you were Spider-Man, right?

PARKER: So you’d carry on poking fun at me, as part of my cover?

THOMPSON: Right on. But if you were Spider-Man, then when no-one was looking, I’d shake your hand.

_THOMPSON GRASPS PARKER’S HAND._

PARKER: Okay—

HAPPY HOGAN: Hey, Parker, you’re up!

_PARKER LETS GO OF THOMPSON’S HAND, AND HEADS OFF TOWARDS HOGAN._

_CUT TO:_

_THE PRESS CONFERENCE ROOM. NICK FURY IS SPEAKING ON A SCREEN. HE IS CAPTIONED: ‘NICHOLAS J. FURY, FORMER DIRECTOR OF S.H.I.E.L.D.’_

NICK FURY: It is clear from the investigation that has been conducted that Spider-Man is entirely innocent of the crimes he has been accused of by irresponsible journalists such as J. Jonah Jameson. Quentin Beck was a fantasist and a dangerous man. As for Peter Parker, he is an innocent, caught up in this simply because of his former connection with Tony Stark.

_THE SCREEN GOES BACK TO AN AVENGERS LOGO._

HOGAN: Okay, so we’ve heard from Nick Fury, we’ve heard the confession of Riva and Guterman …

 **JACK MCGEE:** Excuse me, Mr Hogan, Jack McGee, _National Register_ , if Riva is confessing that he edited the London footage, why can’t we see the unedited footage?

HOGAN: Because that would reveal the identity of Spider-Man.

MCGEE: But doesn’t the public have a right to know?

HOGAN: _[SMILING]_ Now you’re making me just a little bit angry. Mr McGee, don’t make me angry. You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry. Okay, we are now going to have a statement from Mr Peter Parker.

_[PARKER WALKS UP TO THE LECTERN.]_

PARKER: Hello, hi. It’s been a crazy few weeks, for me, my Aunt May, and for my friends. You never expect anything like this to happen. The truth is … _[HE SEES THE PICTURE OF IRON MAN, AND PAUSES.]_ … the truth is … I _am_ Spider-Man.

_UPROAR IN THE HALL._

_CUT TO:_

_FLASH THOMPSON, **MJ** , **MAY PARKER** AND **NED LEEDS** WATCHING IN A SIDE ROOM._

THOMPSON: What the f—! 

MJ: Oh yeah, like we couldn’t see that coming.

# SCENE 51 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: GAMMA BASE._

_CUT TO:_

_THE SAME LARGE MEETING ROOM AS BEFORE. INSIDE ARE **ADRIAN TOOMES** , **GEORGES BATROC** , **TRISH WALKER** , **ELEKTRA NATCHIOS** , AND **MIKE PETERSON**. A **WOMAN** IN A FORM-FITTING FIGHTING SUIT AND A BLACK-AND-WHITE MASK ENTERS._

WOMAN: Monsieur Batroc, Mr Peters, Ms Natchios, Mr Peterson, Mr Toomes. My name is Mockingbird. Welcome to the new Thunderbolts.

# SCENE 52 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: A NEW YORK APARTMENT BLOCK._

_CUT TO:_

_INSIDE THE APARTMENT OF **AARON DAVIS**. HIS NEPHEW MILES MORALES IS IN THE APARTMENT WITH HIM. THEY ARE LOOKING AT MILES’ SKETCH BOOK._

AARON DAVIS: Yo, you been holdin’ out on me? You throw these up yet?

MILES MORALES: Naw, man. You know my dad. I can’t.

DAVIS: Come on. I got a spot you ain’t gon’ believe.

MORALES: Naw, I can’t. I can’t. Can’t.

# SCENE 53 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT:_ _THE APPROACH ROAD TO NEW ASGARD. A LANDROVER GOES PAST THE ‘WELCOME TO NEW ASGARD’ SIGN._

_CUT TO:_

_THE LAND ROVER PULLING UP. IT IS MET BY **VALKYRIE**. THE DOOR OPENS, BUT WE DON’T YET SEE WHO IS GETTING OUT, JUST THEIR BOOTS. THE CAMERA PANS UP THEIR LEGS, AND WE SEE THAT IT’S JANE FOSTER._

VALKYRIE: You came, then.

# SCENE 54 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE SKRULL COMMAND SHIP_

_CUT TO:_

_JAMES RHODES (IN CIVVIES), SAM WILSON (IN CAPTAIN AMERICA UNIFORM), BUCKY BARNES, PROFESSOR HULK, AND WANDA MAXIMOFF, WALING DOWN A CORRIDOR._

SAM WILSON: So what's new, bro?

RHODEY: Been talking to Stephen Strange and Christine Palmer. They reckon there's a good chance of fixing me so I can walk without artificial support.

WILSON: Cool. 

_THEY E_ _NTER THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM. THEY ARE GREETED BY **TALOS** AND **SOREN**._

TALOS: Welcome to my home, Avengers. Soon I hope, to be your home.

SAM WILSON: Who is this guy?

_NICK FURY, MARIA HILL, SHARON CARTER AND OLD MAN STEVE ROGERS ENTER THE ROOM, WITH GOOSE WANDERING AROUND THEIR FEET._

NICK FURY: He’s an old, old friend of mine. And he’s now part of my Crew to support the Avengers.

OLD MAN ROGERS: Hey guys.

HULK: Steve? Is everyone who was dead going to be alive again?

FURY: Because of what you all went through, we’ve given the Avengers extended time off while the UN worked out a new series of accords under which they can operate. We’ve been lucky—there haven’t been that many threats, and what there have my Crew or S.H.I.E.L.D. have dealt with—or in one case the Defenders. But now it’s time for the Avengers to be back. We’re going to use this ship as Avengers HQ—that way the Avengers aren’t based in any one country, and can be truly international. We’ve broughT back Helen Cho and Erik Selvig, and we’re hoping to recruit Jane Foster to the support team. Now all we need to do is complete an active roster.

OLD MAN ROGERS: Clearly, I can’t go into action myself, but I’ve joined Fury’s Crew, and am on hand to provide advice and the benefit of my experience. Nevertheless, we think Captain America should be in the Avengers. Sam?

WILSON: It’s taken me six months to learn to fly with the shield, but you know I’m in.

MARIA HILL: There’s always been someone with an IronTech suit as well. Rhodey, can we have War Machine?

RHODEY: War Machine? No. _[HE PRESSES A STUD ON HIS CHEST.]_ But you can have Iron Man.

_THE IRON MAN SUIT (MARK LXXXVI) EXPANDS TO ENCLOSE RHODEY._

ROGERS: You’re the new Iron Man?

RHODEY: Yep. It’s all agreed with Pepper. We’re gonna try and incorporate some of the War Machine tech into this suit, but it’s not easy. Tony could do it in a heartbeat, but we don’t have anyone to take his place—Harley’s good, but he’s not quite there yet.

T’CHALLA: _[ENTERING THE ROOM]_ I can help with that. In Wakanda we have the technological expertise—Shuri will work with you.

FURY: What about the E.D.I.T.H. system?

RHODEY: Peter Parker’s handed the glasses to me. He says he wants to be the original Spider-Man, not the new Iron Man. With Shuri’s help we should get that integrated into the Mark LXXXVI suit. And we still have the War Machine suit, and a number of other specialist suits Tony built. And the Iron Legion.

HILL: And does Peter Parker want to be an Avenger?

RHODEY: Despite his ‘I _am_ Spider-Man’ stunt, he still wants to be a friendly neighbourhood hero. So no, he doesn’t want to be a full-time Avenger, but he’ll help us if we need him.

HILL: Okay. We’re creating an Avengers Reserve, to back up the main team. I’ll add his name to it.

OLD MAN ROGERS: What about Pepper?

RHODEY: I don't think she's up for it. Her priority right now is raising Morgan.

HILL: I've talked to her. She’ll continue to fund the Avengers through Stark Industries and the Anthony Stark Foundation, and will come if we really need her. I’ve added her to the Reserve list.

FURY: Does she have a code name?

RHODEY: She’s thinking about ‘Rescue’. I know, not great—I suggested ‘Ironheart’.

HILL: So, Let’s see … Bruce?

HULK: No, sorry. I’m back doing research at Culver, and things are going well with me and Betty. I think I’m done with Avenging. I like all you guys, but I’m not sure I ever really fit in. And I don’t have my rage any more—and that was made me really strong and really useful. I’m sure other Avengers can fill the gap.

HILL: Can I put you down for the Reserves?

HULK: Okay, I’ll join the Reserves.

HILL: Okay. Clint’s back at the farm with his family, but he’s in the Reserve. Thor, Rocket and Nebula have gone off with the Guardians, so we’ll leave them out of consideration for the time being.

WILSON: Sounds like we'll have more reserves than active Avengers.

HILL: You've got a point. Wanda?

MAXIMOFF: Of course. Where else have I to go? And there are matters I am investigating that I think the Avengers’ facilities can help me with.

HILL: We are also looking to see if we can recruit one of the Black Widows, to cover that skill set, but we haven't got anyone yet. T’Challa, I assume you have duties in Wakanda?

T’CHALLA: I have laid them aside for now. Wakanda is in good hands, and I think I can do more good as an Avenger. So you can have me. Okoye and Shuri will remain in Wakanda, but they will be happy to join your Avengers Reserve.

HILL: Okay. Carol is going to be our Avengers presence in space. Scott has gone back to San Francisco with Hope—we’re making them both Reserves. And Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne will be Honorary Avengers.

BUCKY BARNES: Is that a thing, now?

FURY: Hey, Hank Pym was the very first person I asked to be an Avenger. He turned me down, but he’s more than earned that status.

WILSON: Perhaps you should set up West Coast Avengers.

FURY: Well, we are going to ask Lang and Van Dyne to look into some reports from San Francisco about something biting the heads off criminals and eating them.

RHODEY: Still more reserves than Avengers.

HILL: Okay, so next, time to add some new members, to bring the numbers up.

OLD MAN ROGERS: Hey, Buck. Wanna be an Avenger?

BARNES: Okay, but if we’re all changing names, I’d rather not be the Winter Soldier any more. In Wakanda they called me the White Wolf. That’s a good code name.

HILL: Great—welcome to the Avengers, White Wolf. Next, Strange and Wong say they definitely won’t be Avengers. Valkyrie has her hands full with New Asgard, but again will be a Reserve.

HULK: Korg and Miek?

HILL: Done with fighting, they say.

WILSON: Who else?

HILL: Well, we’re tracking dozens of Enhanced—Defenders, Inhumans, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Asgardians, Runaways. There are definitely some potential recruits there.

OLD MAN ROGERS: I think we need a field leader right now.

HILL: Wouldn’t that be Rhodey? He’s a Colonel? Or Sam?

RHODEY: Not sure I’m up for that much responsibility.

WILSON: And I’ve only just become a Captain.

OLD MAN ROGERS: I talked it over with Nick. I think it needs to be someone who’s been with the team from the beginning.

HULK: Me? Didn’t I just quit?

OLD MAN ROGERS: No, not you, Bruce. I know that’s not your thing.

HILL: Then who? All the other original Avengers are retired, dead or off-planet? … Why is everyone looking at me?

WILSON: You know, that’s not a bad choice at all.

HILL: What, me? An Avenger?

OLD MAN ROGERS: Why not? Rhodey, can Stark Industries fix her up with a jet pack?

RHODEY: No problem, Cap—sorry, Steve. Force of habit.

FURY: Hill, this is what I’ve been preparing you for ever since you joined the Initiative. It’s one of the reasons I didn’t give you S.H.I.E.L.D.

HILL: I thought that was because Coulson had been with you for years.

FURY: That was the other reason.

HILL: Who’ll do my job as your Number 2?

FURY: _[TURNS TO SHARON.]_ Carter, there’s an opening for you, if you want it.

SHARON: Me? Yes, of course, it would be an honour.

_THE OTHER AVENGERS GATHER AROUND HILL, CONGRATULATING HER._

OLD MAN ROGERS: I know you’ll be great.

HILL: Thank you.

SHARON: Hate to break this up, but there’s an alert from the Compound. Something just appeared there out of nowhere.

HILL: Okay Avengers, let’s go.

# SCENE 55 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: A LARGE MANSION IN NEW YORK STATE. A BLACK CAR TURNS UP AND STOPS OUTSIDE. A RED-HEADED TEENAGER GETS OUT. WE CANNOT SEE HER FACE. THE CAMERA PANS BACK AND WE SEE THE SIGN OUTSIDE THE GATE POST._

XAVIER’S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS

# SCENE 56 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AVENGERS COMPOUND. A QUANTUM GATE IS IN ONE OF THE UNREBUILT PARTS. MUCH OF THE COMPOUND IS STILL BEING REBUILT. THE PODS ON THE QUANTUM GATE OPEN. **MR FANTASTIC** , **THE THING** , **THE INVISIBLE WOMAN** AND **THE HUMAN TORCH** GET OUT._

THING: Yah blew it again, Stretch.

REED RICHARDS: This is where Central City is supposed to be. What happened here?

SUE RICHARDS: Johnny, can you have a look around?

JOHNNY STORM: Sure. Flame on!

_HE BURSTS INTO FLAMES AND TAKES OFF, BUT BEFORE HE CAN GO VERY FAR, A QUINJET COMES IN FROM ABOVE. THE REAR OPENS IN FLIGHT AND IT DISGORGES WANDA MAXIMOFF, CAPTAIN AMERICA/FALCON, IRON MAN AND THE HULK, WHO FALLS TO THE GROUND. IT LANDS, AND MARIA HILL, BUCKY BARNES AND THE BLACK PANTHER EMERGE._

HILL: Okay, who the hell are you?

REED: We’re the Fantastic Four? Who the hell are you?

HILL: We’re the Avengers, and you’re on our property.

THING: Like hell we are. I reckon it’s clobberin’ time!

HULK: Oh yeah? Well, Hulk Smash!

_THE TWO LEAP AT EACH OTHER._

# SCENE 57 

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: AN RED-ORANGE LANDSCAPE. TONY STARK IS WANDERING THROUGH. VARIOUS CHARACTERS APPEAR TO HIM AND DISAPPEAR BACK INTO THE LANDSCAPE._

NATASHA ROMANOFF: Hey, Tony.

TONY STARK: Nat?

ROMANOFF: Yes.

TONY: I thought you were dead.

 **GAMORA:** She is. So am I. So are you.

TONY: I guess you must be Gamora. Where am I?

 **CHILD GAMORA:** Don’t you know?

 **VISION:** You are in the Soul Stone.

RED SKULL: A part of everyone who has been sacrificed to, or sacrificed for, the Soul Stone, is left here.

TONY: Everyone?

THANOS: Yes Tony, even me.

ROMANOFF: It was a bit crowded here when half the universe appeared. But thanks to you, they’ve gone now.

TONY: Yeah, well, there’s a whole host of Chitauri and Outriders and who knows what else on the way.

VISION: No. You did not kill them—you just sent them back in time, so they can be killed at the proper moment.

TONY: How come you’re here? You weren’t sacrificed to the Soul Stone—you just had your head ripped open by Thanos.

VISION: That part of me that was in the Mind Stone had access to all the other Stones when Thanos brought them together.

TONY: _[TURNS TO CHILD GAMORA]_ Weren’t you all grown up?

CHILD GAMORA: Didn’t you just meet your adult daughter? Time means little in the Soul Stone. I’m here even though, in the Stone’s timeline, I have yet to be sacrificed to it.

TONY: Well, I’ve got bad news—in a few years’ time Thanos is going to destroy all the Stones. Then where will we be?

THANOS: Ah, how arrogant I was, to imagine I could destroy the Infinity Stones. They will exist as long as the Universe itself does—probably longer.

TONY: So what did happen?

RED SKULL: The Stones dispersed. The Soul Stone returned to Vormir.

TONY: So now what? Do we all just get along?

ROMANOFF: Yes.

GAMORA: Can’t you feel the collective memory and heart we all share? The absence of the shadows? The light which burns within us all?

TONY: Yes, yes I can.

THANOS: We are all here together… truly together, for our hearts are open books, and the atmosphere breeds understanding and mutes the ego. Here we are all one, and in this oneness there can only be … love.

THE END


End file.
